Iggy's soul mate
by xKillingxDeadxPuppiesx
Summary: Russia has a few secrets of its own.A new school is built and is praised for its top experiments,but what happens when one escapes and runs to America to seek the help of the Famous Bird Kids?What happens when Iggy can finally see and its love at site?
1. Chapter 1

_**Moe**__: Ello! :3_

_**Nudge&Angel**__: Hi!_

_**Moe**__: ^.^ This is gonna be an (hopefully) epic story! I've been thinkin of doin it for at least 2 years now! I haven't read the books for quite a while so plzzzzzzzzz help me if I do OOC (especially fang). I do apologize ahead of time for any misspelling, OOC, or anything else that's rather annoying. Annnnyways, this here is an Iggy and OC story (mostly in OC's p.o.v)! It's my first Maximum Ride Fanfic. Plz be nice to me! And let's get started! _

_Underlined or italic: __Spoken in Russian_

Normal: _Spoken in English_

_**Nudge**__: She talks more than me o-o_

_**Angel**__: and her thoughts r just as busy_

_**Moe**__: -.-"someone just do the disclaimer!_

_**Angel**__: Moe doesn't own Maximum ride or any of the characters!_

__

The cool floor rushes up to meet my face as my legs give out. I wait again for the sting of the cattle prod, but it doesn't come. My arms lay flat at an odd angle in which I fell. My long black hair fans out around me. I breathe heavily, closing my eyes tightly and listening to the world around me. Footsteps echo at a far off distance.

"_Alik, she's as worthless as the rest_." The fluent Russian voice spat.

"_Patients, Dima. Jeb promised us that she is useful_." The familiar deeper Russian voice replied. _"Just leave her for today. There's no point in nearly killing her. Coffee?"_

I waited as the sound of their retreating feet was just out of distance and a large door slammed shut. My arms suddenly surged with newfound adrenaline and I pushed myself to my barely capable feet. Ignoring the spinning in my head, I rushed forward to the large gray vents resting on the far end wall. Bolts held the caging tightly to the wall. I dug my sharp tipped nails into the surrounding concrete walling and pulled with my remaining energy. After a crying screech of protest, the metal bent and released itself from the vent.

"_Dove_!" A deep, booming voice yelled in Russian. I turned to see the white coated older man race towards me. Alik. His bright green eyes were held with betrayal and his brown hair was thrown back as he raced towards me.

"_I'm sorry, Alik_." I cried as I threw myself into the vent and allowed gravity to take me down towards freedom.

Loud alarms cried and Alik yelled after me. I pulled my feet tightly together and wiped off the watery trails running off my face. Alik was the only humane human working for the school and the only person I could ever even closely consider as family. I readied myself as I neared the end of my escape. My feet connected with metal and for a moment my fears were that I was stuck, but it gave in and I began to fall to earth. Large pure white wings whipped themselves out of my back and caught my falling figure, lifting me in the air and away from the school.

"_In other world news, Sighting of 'Flying children' have been spotted in the United States…"_ A box of pictures said from the store window. A sign marked it as a television, but such words were never taught to me during the short education times held at the school. Freezing winter air bit at my exposed toes and fingers, making the Russian winters seemed so unbearable, but the news lady's words kept me to my spot. If her words were honest, then the chance of others like me was bright.

A thin green shirt clung to my thinned frame and worn gray sweats that were a size too big hung off my hips, almost covering my bare feet. Long slits ran through the back of my top, allowing more cold air to attack my flesh.

"_Oh my child! It is deathly cold out here, what are you doing dressed so little?"_ A concerned voice asked from next to me.

I jumped back in surprise and caution. A young woman with bright blue eyes stared back at me. Her beauty was overwhelming. A think dark fur coat buried her body within, but her thinness was apparent. Unlike me, her thinness was appealing and only complimented her looks instead of making her out to be a starving child as it did me. Her skin was unusually tan for living in Russia.

"_I know a place for you to get warm. It's not so far from here either."_ She held out her hand, welcoming me in.

She smiled as my hand rose hesitantly. But what should have been a sweet grin turned more into a malicious smirk of victory. I glanced at the television still showing the American news. Her eyes followed and she smirked.

"_Let's put it this way Experiment 39, you really have nowhere else to go." _ Two men dressed in black, who I hadn't noticed before, stepped up behind her.

I let my hand fall back to my side and observed the street, hoping civilians were around to witness the adults cornering a young teenage girl. One of the men rolled his eyes impatiently, while the other had a hungry look on his face. I figured their intentions were not the same.

"_I bet erasers make terrible pets." _I muttered cracking my knuckles. The woman's face twitched, contorting itself out of shape. A deep throaty growl came from all three.

"Little brat!" Screamed the eager male in a different language which sounded vaguely of English.

Everything from that point happened in fast forward. Both men tried getting around the female as she was changing. Her face shifted as the weight of the men brought all of them to the ground. I killed my feet hard down on the ground, jumping to the air and snapping my giant wings open. I gave a hard flail of the wings and they lunched me into the air.

"_There's nowhere for you to go!" _A scream yelled after me, but I ignored the call. I knew where I needed to go and where I wanted to go. America. To find the other bird kids, my kind.

The only problem seemed to be getting there. I knew I couldn't fly the entire way. I hadn't enough energy to start with. As I thought it through, a ship dock caught my eye. The water melted with the sky line, America was out of sight, but the ship offered hope. If I could sneak on and just pray they were heading in the right direction.

_**Moe: **__Hows that for a start? _

_**Max: **__Plz review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moe: **__Thank u so much for the reviews! U have no idea how happy it made me ^.^_

_**Angel: **__She got a lil teary eyed._

_**Moe: **__Did not!_

_**Max: **__yeah, ya kinda did.._

_**Moe: **__Someone just do the damn disclaimer!_

_**Nudge:**__ Moe does not own Maximum ride or any of its characters.. which is probably a good thing cuz then the original story probably wouldn't be as good or be totally different and then we wouldn't be having this conversation becuz it probably wouldn't be that good or even-_

_**Moe:**__ That's enough! Plz enjoy the story! Oh and by the way! Max, fang, Dylan, and Iggy are all 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, Angel is 9, and Dove is 16. This story doesn't take place anywhere particular in the book. The erasers are still alive(max and them don't know it though) and Dylan is part of the picture..so idk._

_..xXxXxx.._

(**Max's POV!- mite actually switch POV's a lot..)**

The sky was amazingly clear today; hardly any clouds littered the sky. I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm summer air. It was the middle of summer and the flock decided it would be a nice time to take a small vacation at my mom's. Whether deciding means they saw the look of hope in my eyes, or did it on their own accord, doesn't matter because we were here now.

"Dylan is watching you again." Fang muttered as he swooped in next to me. His voice didn't sound jealous, just warningly.

I looked down to meet Dylan's turquoise eyes from where he stood on the ground. Ella stood next to him watching impressed as the rest of the flock practiced turns and dives. I was wary of their closeness. Though Dylan had been with us for a few years, I still was very caution around him and not very trusting.

"Now you're starring." Fang noted. I glanced away quickly to replace my view with his darker eyes. They were emotionless as usual. He smiled slightly and dived before I could return it.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge yelled from above, pointing in front of her. "Look at that! It looks like a huge bird!"

My eyes followed her finger. A darkened figure flew off in the distance, seeming to head in our direction. My mom would tell us of the different types of birds of prey living in Arizona, but I doubted any were that big. As the figure got bigger I could definitely tell it was headed in our direction.

"Angel," I called. "Can you hear its thoughts?"

She shook her head. "Not yet…"

"Alright." I clapped. "Everyone land now. Stay on guard and keep your eyes on the sky."

The flocked listened, lowering themselves to the backyard and raising their heads to keep a look out, except Iggy. My eyes never left the object as my feet touched down on the dying grass. Dylan walked to stand closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder which I shook off.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"Hopefully a big bird... A very big bird." I answered.

Suddenly the object began to lower itself to the ground about six blocks away. It disappeared behind the roofs of the neighboring houses and was gone. I looked around the flock, but none seemed very worried at all. Gazzy and Iggy just shrugged it off and Nudge began talking to Ella as if nothing happened. Fang, however, met my eyes curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. At that moment, a strong and wonderful scent hit my nose. My mouth began to water uncontrollably and my mom stuck her head out the door. Her eyes met mine and I smiled with a knowing look.

"Cookies are done." She called and with those words the shadowed figure was forgotten.

..xXxxxX..**Later that day**

My mom was overly excited about her heroin act on a poor stray cat that had been stuck in the sewer earlier that week. Jeb called for a celebration on her last minute ditch effort at a risky surgery that the feline had survived.

"That's not really necessary. I was just doing my job." She blushed, cleaning off the used cooking pan.

"Nonsense, of course it is!" Jeb declared, assisting her with the clean up.

The flock and Ella nodded in agreement, wiping cookie crumbs from our mouths. After little debate she finally gave into our whims and pleads, but only after she made us all promise to bathe thoroughly, giving Gazzy a stern look. He averted his eyes and mumbled a promise.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked eagerly.

"Well there's a new fancy Mexican restaurant that just opened a few blocks away." Jeb suggested, drying the wet dishes that he was handed.

"I like Mexican." Gazzy grinned evilly. Everyone groaned, except Jeb who chuckled.

"Mexican it is."

..xxxXxxx.. **(Dove's POV)**

I knew right away I was in the correct place when I spotted the various silhouetted figures flying in the sky. The heat here was welcomed, especially compared to the cold weather of Russia. The day was clear and the sun rested high up in the sky. I had never experienced weather conditions like this, it was a nice start.

As I got closer, realization started to hit. I was already an overly caution mutant and here was a group of them with much more than just themselves to protect. I was a fool if I believed I could just fly up to them and be willingly accepted. I frowned at my stupidity.

"_Think, Dove.__"_ I scolded myself. My wings lowered me to the streets of the small town and sat myself on a bus bench to consider my next moves.

It was quant and a big difference from the flat, icy lands of Beringovsky, a small mining town closer to America then it is to Moscow. I pulled my wings in quickly, looking around for any witnesses. None. I took the coat from around my waist and pulled it over my stolen shirt to hide the slits.

I had stopped in Oregon earlier that day to replace my tattered clothes with ones found in the loading dock of a charity store. I prided myself on the findings of nice dark fitting jeans and plain black shirt with a white under top. A few blocks away from the store was a fancy gym. I snuck into the back and indulged myself with a hot shower. I didn't think of it as stealing, or tried not to at least. I never felt guilty taking from the dreadful humans, especially after what they had me endure.

I scoffed bitterly, spitting shamefully in the street. "_I won't let the humans get to me."_

"Excuse me, young lady." A figure blocked out my sun. I looked up to meet the eyes of a man. "Have you seen a group of teenagers around here? I'm supposed to be meeting them for dinner."

His smile was kind, but I still searched for any signs that would resemble an eraser. His hair was short and brown and his eyes were an intelligent blue. Just by his eyes I knew he wasn't an eraser, they were far from smart.

"Teenagers?" I asked in my broken English. "I saws none."

"Well that is quite an accent, miss. Russian?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

Before I could answer, a chorus of laughs broke through from around the corner. I turned my head to see seven thin and tall teens walking over to us.

"You're late." The older gentleman noted.

"Gazzy wanted to chase the ice cream truck." A blond haired, brown eyed girl laughed. She stood ahead of the rest, almost like leading them.

"Aw, yes, well here you are now. Shall we?" And with that, I was forgotten.

The grouped pasted me, going into the door way of a store behind me. I watched, hoping that my presence would become apparent. Only one boy faltered at the door. His face turned to look at me.

"There's someone on the bench." He said softly. His eyes were a bright blue, but seemed oddly clouded like mine.

A dark skinned girl looked over her shoulder at the strawberry blonde boy then at me. She smiled and waved, but continued into the restaurant. The boy stood a moment longer.

"Hi." I said, but a moment too late. He left.

I sat alone on the bench alone once more. I kicked myself for not speaking up. I knew that they were the people I was searching for. I had not missed the cuts running down the backs of each of their shirts. They were very attractive, but it a gruff type of way.

The three older boys were each unique in their own ways. One with blue eyes which never left the oldest girl, he was butcher then the rest of them. Then another with such a dark aura and darkened features, his eyes also never left the same girl. The last was the strawberry blonde, there seemed to be something different about him. Maybe it was the way that he didn't directly meet my eyes, but seemed to hope he was. The last boy was much younger than them. He was blonde and blued eyed, like a typical innocent child would be portrayed.

The girls' differenced matched those of the boys. The youngest girl looked so angelic like the younger boy. The darker skinned girl had big eyes, but not as big as mine. She seemed very friendly, which is the opposite I'd say for the oldest girl. She looked cold and protective, yet warm to her surrounding friends. The whole grouped seemed to look to her for guidance, almost idolizing her.

I got up and went to the mirrored like window to compare my own appearance. Dark, long black hair fanned out behind me, unlike her lighter, shorter hair. Two large, clouded white eyes took up most of my face and born into my skull in an almost unhealthy look, whereas hers looked healthy and welcoming. My ears had a slight point to them; hers did not. My mouth and nose were little like a bird's would be; hers would be of a model's. My frame was thinned like a starving child who desperately needed food. She filled out hers perfectly.

I hadn't realized how long I had stood there till a bell protested the opening of the eatery door. I caught sight of the bird children's group. The sun had long disappeared and the street only lit by the tall street lights. I coughed embarrassed and averted my eyes to a help wanted sign, acting interested.

"Meet you at home." A woman called as the group passed behind me.

"Okay mom!" The name caught me off guard. Mom? They knew their moms?

Envy surged through my veins. I coughed again, hiding a growl. Americans always did seem to get everything, I thought angrily. The thoughts disappeared when I realized my chance of meeting them was slipping away. They had already left the street and turned the corner.

I sighed and stepped away from the window. Butterflies were swarming my insides and I had to place a hand on my stomach just to keep it all in. I pulled my hood on and followed behind where the group had gone. The ally way they disappeared into seemed empty. My brows furrowed together and I went farther in, I knew I hadn't seen them take to the sky yet. A wall blocked the ally's end and I placed my hand on it.

"_Missed 'em."_ I growled to myself.

"Why are you following us?" A voice demanded from behind me.

I turned to meet the shadowed faces of seven figures. The first girl had her hands placed on her hips, glaring at me. I took a step away, backing into the wall. My hands were shaking as I pulled the hood off my head.

"Hey that's the girl from the bus bench." The African American girl said.

"Why are you following us?" The leader asked again, more commanding.

"_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" _I reasoned, talking more to myself than them.

"What is she saying?" The little blonde boy asked.

"Her thoughts aren't in English." The youngest blonde girl said. They all looked up to the eldest girl.

"Does she not understand me?" She asked the group, but her eyes didn't leave mine.

"I understand." I answered. "You are bird children of America."

"Well that's all good and everything, but that doesn't tell us who the hell you are." The girl was getting angry.

"I am bird kid too." I started to pull off my hood, but stopped as they all shifted into defensive positions. "No, I not harm you."

I placed my hands up in a surrendered composure, and then slowly lowered my jacket off my shoulders to the ground. I stretched my shoulders before pushing my wings out. Their white feathers looked translucent in the moon light. I saw the awe in their eyes, but their faces refused to show it.

"Angel, what is she thinking?"

"I don't speak her language." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Russian." I said. "I speak Russian. I come from School in Russia to America to find my kind."

"Us?" The dark older boy asked, practically disappearing into the shadows.

"Yes." I nodded, pulling my wings back in. "You on news and eraser say I'd never make it. I had to prove them wrong."

"Eraser?" The group gave each other worried glances. The oldest girl looked back at me with serious curiosity. "All the Erasers are gone. They all died out a few years back."

"Het, they live." I shook my head. "Many in Russia. They through bad experiments."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I never hurt my own." I looked down. "There is no one else. I can help. "

"How?" The bulkier blue eyed boy asked.

"I strong fighter. Tiger willed." I clenched my fist in determination. "Alik told me I have undiscovered powers."

"Who's Alik?" He questioned.

"White coat. Who are you?" I challenged.

"Whoa wait." The girl held up her hand. "You don't know our names?"

"Het."

"I speak English." She rolled her eyes.

"No." I answered, rolling my eyes as well.

She turned and looked at her group. They had a low conversation before turning back to me and looking me over.

"Okay. What's your name, kid?"

"Dove." I smiled proudly.

She smirked. "How appropriate."

"Your names?"

"Maximum." She pointed to each as she called their names. "Dylan, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy." Each gave a slight wave. "Just cause we tell you our names doesn't mean we trust you, got it?"

"I understand." Blinking at the harshness of her words.

"We want to try something, see if you're really lying, okay?"

I shrugged. The tall strawberry blonde boy walked forward, pushing his way through the others. She had called him Iggy.

"Since your thoughts aren't English, he's the only one whose gonna be able to tell if your lying." Max said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give me your hand." Iggy said in a low, soft voice.

I raised my hand without hesitation. He stood unmoving. I waited, looking around trying to avoid the awkwardness of the moment. Still he stood in the same position.

"He can't see your hand." Nudge said. "He is blind."

"Oh, sorry." I said quickly, pushing my hand forward.

As soon as my hand connected with his, he screamed. His other hand flew to his eyes and he sank to the ground. I had no time to react before a foot connected with my jaw and sent me face planting the wall then the ground. I groaned and tried to clear the dots spotting my vision.

"What did you do!" A scream echoed in my ear.

"Noth.. Nothing." I spat blood.

"The whiteness, it burned." Iggy's voice moaned from nearby.

"What the hell did you do to him!" A kick connected with my ribs, taking my air away.

I gasped, hands clawing the dirt trying to breathe. I turned my head to see the ciaos around me. Everyone kneeled in a circle around the other fallen body. Their attention was momentarily gone from me and I took it as my chance to escape. Through the pain I jumped to my feet and pushed my wings out. I kicked up from the ground hard, as I had done in my escape from the erasers. It was so unexpected that it was their time not to be able to react.

"_Damn the American Bird children!" _I spat out, clearing my mouth of blood as I flew away.

(_**Iggy's POV [like a fast recap])**_

The evening had ended great. The flock had gotten their fill of Mexican food. My mind still wondered back to the girl just outside, she was still there. I could feel it. Her heart rate was not the normal for a human, which worried me. The feelings got even worse when I heard her light footsteps following behind us as we turned into the alleyway.

"Max, we are being followed." Angel and I said at the same time.

I felt a few taps on my hand from Nudge. I nodded in understanding. They wanted us to get to the roof and do an ambush. Better than bombing the whole street, like I would have found suitable. We were soundless as we made our move to the tops of the buildings.

Our plan worked when I heard the light footsteps falter, yet they continued into the alleyway. Another tapping on my hand, this time from Gazzy. Max wanted us to go and I was about to kick off into the night air, but Gazzy tapped again. Someone else wanted us to talk to her.

'Dylan' I thought. Now-a-days he seemed to be able to change Max's mind. No plan was ever simple anymore.

So under new orders, we went down into the ally and confronted the frightened girl. She spoke in a weird language, but the way she said it made it seem beautiful. Her English made her seem like a cute little girl who was still innocent to the world's cruelties'.

Max pulled us into a huddle. "What do we do?"

"I can't tell anything that's going on with her." Angel said sadly.

"Can't Iggy tell if she's lying?" Nudge asked.

"I have to touch her." I answered.

"Then let's do that. If she hurts you than she'll have us to deal with." Max said.

I knew it was a bad idea and as soon as she placed her hand in mine, it confirmed my thoughts. A bright, white light broke through my normal darkness. It was … blinding. I cried out, falling to the cold ground. It only hurt my eyes, but the effect was so great it surged through my body. I tried to blink it away, but it didn't leave till her hand was taken from mine. Again I was in complete darkness.

I mumbled something incoherent to my own ears. I could feel the furry pouring out of Max and the worry coming from the rest. But the confusion and hurt from Dove was the most noticeable. Whatever she had done to me was just as surprising to her as it had been to the rest of us.

"Dove. Come. Back." I croaked.

..xXxX..

_**Moe: **__Tada!_

_**Gazzy: **__I wasn't in there very much._

_**Total: **__Neither was i!_

_**Moe: **__o-o plz review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moe:**__ heeeey everybody… sry I haven't updated in a loooong time T.T my computer had crashed and I had insane writers block x.x_

_**Max:**__ all I hear is excuses.._

_**Moe:**__ but they are all true!_

_**Angle:**__ this liar does not own any of Maximum Ride, becuz it is strictly from the mind of the Brilliant James Patterson 3_

_xxxXxxXxxX_

**(Max's P.O.V)**

I placed the ice pack on Iggy's head as I sat down on the side of his twin bed. The room was dark, though he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. His eyes were shut tightly as he kept the ice in place on his lower temple. Little whimpers escaped his throat and my heart broke and anger rose with hearing each of them.

"Iggy, what exactly happened?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Could you please stop yelling?" He groaned, turning on his side to face away from me and towards the wall. "It was so bright. It burnt so bad."

"What does that mean?" I begged. I tried to hide my annoyance, because he had been repeating the same basic thing for two hours already.

Behind me the door opened and shut. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Dylan rested his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. Dylan followed me everywhere. He sighed and sat in Gazzy's bed which was parallel to Iggy's. Even in the dimness of the room, his turquoise eyes showed brightly. They were showing a gentle emotion right now, like border line pity.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Stop yelling." Iggy groaned again.

"I was coming to check on Iggy… and you." Dylan answered in an almost unhearable whisper.

I searched his face and responded with a nod, turning my attention back to my blind flock member.

"Iggy, Please tell me what happened." I pleaded again in a whisper.

With an over-dramatic sigh, Iggy turned over to face me. His eyes seemed to look directly into mine, which shocked me, but I put it off as a coincidence. Iggy sat up, resting himself on one elbow, still holding the ice pack to his head. The room was eerily silent as Dylan and I both watched Iggy. His eyes seemed to look around the room, which of course was impossible. I tapped my foot with inpatients and watched as Iggy wiped the condensation of the bag from his brow. With another sigh, Iggy spoke.

"I saw her, Max."

xxXxxXXx

**(Dove's P.O.V)**

My face was frozen from the dried tears. Rejection from my own kind was more painful than I originally thought it would be. Actually, it wasn't something I thought would happen at all. My hopes had been at an ultimate high that they would be accepting and we would go on being a marry family of mutants… But they had already made their jolly family and had no intent of inviting anyone else. They even had a mom!

I kicked a rock away from the park bench I sat on. The wind made it quite chilly, which surprised me, for apparently Arizona was not known for any sort of coldness. But the chill didn't faze me much; this type of weather would be an extremely nice day in Russia. The thought of Russia made me shiver. The people there were just as cold as the weather, maybe even worse.

"Not used to the heat?" A male voice asked.

I turned around, situating myself into a fight-ready position. The person that stood before me calmly was the same man who had asked about the flock outside of the restaurant. I eased a little, knowing he was in with the other bird children but tensed up again when remembering my encounter with them. His brown eyes seemed welcoming, but it didn't lessen my suspicion.

"May I sit?" He motioned to the other end of the bench. I nodded slowly and he sat. "_I need to speak with you."_

His ability to speak Russian caught me off guard. I nodded again, it seeming to be the only way to communicate my answers. His glasses made him look smart, but his eyes showed how wise he truly seemed to be, which frightened me.

"_Your mind must be swarming with questions.." _He smiled, crossing his legs and resting his arm on the back of the bench. "I must ask… how is it you learned English so quickly, Experiment 39?"

And with that, I lost my optimism on everything. Negative thoughts corrupted the good, sneaking in beneath them and blanking out any hope. This man knew who I was. I assumed the flock had ratted me out. They were working with the white coats! I knew from the chemical stench of the guy that he was a lab worker. The flying children were turning on their own fellow mutants! And for what?... probably mothers..

"_Who are you?"_ I growled, backing away from him.

"Jeb Batchelder." He bowed his head. "Could I receive my answer now?"

"Monsters get nothing." I snapped, turning and running off.

**(Max's P.O.V)**

"I saw her, Max."

Iggy's words confused me as I sat starring into his foggy eyes. He saw her? What the hell did that mean? My brows furrowed as I went through each optional answer, but none really made any sense.

"You saw her? Saw who? How?" Dylan asked.

"Dove." Iggy said in a tone of an unsaid Duh.

"Iggy… What the hell does that even mean!" I growled in annoyance.

"Please stop yelling." Iggy sighed, laying down and turning his back to us once more. "It means I saw her. How do u simplify that?"

"You're blind…" Dylan said, looking over at me. His face showed as much confusion as my mind felt.

"You don't say?" Iggy's sarcasm was not missed. "Just get out and let me sleep!"

I sighed and both Dylan and I exited his room. As I closed the door, Dylan rested his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off as usual, but this time he placed it back on again.

"You want to go find her... Don't you?" He asked, as if reading my mind. I nodded. "Then let's go."

"Go where?" Fang's voice asked, coming from a little ways down the hall.

We both turned to look at the shadowed figure. It was hard to tell him from the walls until he moved closer. The light illuminated half his face, emotionless as always.

"We're going to go find the Russian." Dylan answered.

I noticed his hand still on my shoulder and shook it off again.

"Why?" Fang challenged.

"Max wants to."

"Because!" I started, elbowing Dylan in the chest. "Because I have to find out what she did to Iggy. He's talking crazy. Some stuff about how he could see her?"

"He could see her?" Fang's rare show of emotions came through. He was confused too. "I'll talk with him."

Fang pushed past us and opened the wooden door, revealing two empty beds. Iggy was gone.

xXxxXxXX

_**Moe: **__Yay or nay? :D Sry if its short :O_

_**Angle: **__She did this in two days e.e_

_**Moe:**__ Yes sir, I surely did! Plz review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moe: **I know its been FOREVER since i've updated, and I feel just awful! I highly Believe this story has potential. I really hope my fans havent given up on this story. _

_**Max: ** they probably have..._

_**Moe: **e.e be quiet! _

_**Angel:** Let's cut this short... Moe does not own any part of Maximum Ride, only her own character._

_XxXxXXxxxX xXxX_

**(Iggy's P.o.v)**

I never pictured myself leaving my family, let alone for a girl i've only seen once... But that's exactly why I had to leave. I had seen her. I wasn't sure how she did it, but I needed to find out. Find her. In that few seconds of contact with her, her huge, white fogged eyes bored into mine and I could see the fear. She looked half dead, but there was a beauty to it. How could none of the others see what I saw? Yes, it was only for mere seconds, but it was like I had seen her my whole life.

"Hey, watch out." A man voice snapped as my shoulder collided with another.

"Sorry." I muttered. Usually I was more observant of my surroundings through touch and hearing.

Now that I tuned in, I realized I had walked farther than I was familiar with. This was a new part of town that I had not been to before. I sighed and sat down on the curb. This seemed like the time to give up, but than I heard it. Almost like the wings of a humming bird, the heart beat was abnormally fast. I looked around, even though I couldn't see anything. I listened, the fluttering walked right on behind me. I heard the light footsteps just as they passed me. I stood up.

"Dove?" I asked, reaching a hand out slowly.

The footsteps stopped. I reached my hand out further, but only slightly.

"Hey, Boy, are you lost?" The voice was a males, and he sounded out of breath. Most likely a jogger. I sighed and nodded my head, taking my seat back on the curb.

I sat there for quite a while, just resting my head on my knees. I figured eventually the flock would find me or maybe even Dove would. I guess with Angel's abilities, the flock would manage a quicker search and rescue over the girl who thinks we want her dead. Max probably does...

**(Max's P.o.v)**

When we find him, He's dead. That was pretty much my only thought as we continued searching even though the sun had long gone down. I honestly couldn't understand Iggy's reasoning for leaving. I had strong belief it was over that foreign girl, but it just didn't make any sense. Actually, whatever he was trying to tell me in his room didn't make a hint of sense. Now my thoughts only revolved around questions.

He saw her? How the hell did he SEE her? Why did he freaking leave!

Angel flew up next to me, her brows set in confusion.

"Max, your jumbled thoughts are really messing with me.." Her confusion looking now more like worry.

"I'm fine, hon." I gave a false smile.

"But is Iggy?.." She asked, lowering her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just... If Iggy did leave us to go find that girl, what if she hurts him again? Why is he even trying to find her?" Angel placed a finger on her chin. "And what if he's trying to get revenge on her alone and gets hurt?"

"Revenge?" Now I was confused.

"That's my theory on why he left. I bet he was so hurt that he wants to pay her back. I bet she's got secret powers like ours and that's how she hurt him. She even said that 'Alik' or whatever said she had unfounded powers." Angel frowned. "What if she seriously hurts him this time?"

"Angel, I don't think that's why he left." I said slowly. Her face fell sadly, so I quickly continued. "But, if she does have powers like ours... it's certainly a possibility she'll hurt him worse if given the chance..."

"I don't like the thought of that." Angel answered, moving higher into the sky, away from me.

I didn't like the thought of it either. In fact, I seemed to feel more motivated than ever to find my unbiological brother.

I met eyes with Fang. He seemed worried, but just as determined as myself. I knew we had to cover more land than we were at that point and the only way to do that would be to split up. As if reading my mind, Fang spoke up.

"Dylan, you, Nudge, and I will head towards the middle of town. Max, Gasman, and Angel head east. We need to spread out to shorten search time." I wasn't even slightly irritated at Fang taking charge, I even smiled encouragingly as I finished up.

"We'll meet up at home in two hours." I nodded to them and the flock split up.

**(Fang's P.o.v)**

There's no way in hell I wanted to be teamed with Dylan. Mr Max's perfect match. But there was even less of me that wanted him alone with any of the other flock members. Especially Max.

"Alright lets land in town. We can start there." Dylan said.

My eyes mentally narrowed in annoyance, but I just nodded.

"Can we stop at the park? I heard they just put up newer swings. I like swinging. Its like flying for normal people." Nudge chattered as our feet hit concrete in an ally way.

"This is a rescue mission, Nudge." Dylan answered, patting her head. Her eyes shifted to me, but I just shrugged and walked out of the ally.

"Why did Iggy go in the first place? I thought he was still hurt. Like too hurt to even get out of bed. Oh my gosh. Was he taken? Is that why we need to rescue him? Who took him? Was it that weird girl? Oh my gosh, I bet it was. Whe-"

"Nudge." I sighed, placing my hand gently down on her mouth. "Hush."

"But-" she started.

"Nudge, we can't answer questions, we don't have answers too." Dylan said, glancing into stores as we passed. "We're just as confused as you... Maybe even more so."

"How more?" She stopped, looking up at him curiously.

"Look." I said, interrupting before Dylan could respond.

Unlike them, I was actually paying attention to our surroundings, instead of babbling about a topic that none of us had any real inside on. Dylan was right, we were just as, if not more, confused, but it wasn't necessary to burden one of our younger flock members.

So with their attention, I pointed across the street. On the curb of the side walk laid a few overly sized feathers, ones too big for most birds. They even matched the coloring from our lost family member's wings.

"Do you think they're Iggy's?" Dylan asked.

'No, I just wanted to show you something that is completely irrelevant. What next? Should I point out the broken street lamp too?' I thought cruelly to myself. But than hesitated. However Nudge beat me to the next words.

"Do you think Iggy did that to the light?" She looked up at me worried. "What if he was attacked?"

"Stay calm." Dylan smiled at her reassuring. "We're gonna find him."

She only nodded and looked down at her feet, remaining silent.

"Fang." Dylan said, worry in his eyes. Seemed he needs reassuring just as much as Nudge.

"Nudge, search the park. Dylan, search the rest of town. I'll get to the sky and see what there is."

"Should we really split up when there is a crazy foreign chick running around? What if she's out for total revenge and Iggy was just the start?" Fear was clear in Nudge's dark eyes.

"I'll watch out for you, Sis." I said with a rare smile meant to be reassuring. "Family always watches out of each other."

With that, she surprised me with a bone crushing hug. I wasn't a weakling, but damn did she take my breath away with her tight grip. When she released me, I couldn't hide my breathlessness. It made her smile brightly and jog off towards the park.

"You make an excellent older brother." Dylan said, patting my back.

I withheld an irritated growl and instead kicked off the ground to take to the sky.

**(Dove's P.O.V)**

How do I keep running into trouble? This is such awful luck. It was nearing dawn and I had yet to sleep. First those bird children attacked me over god knows what, then I find out their working with that white coated scientist, and now...

"_Since you thin erasers are such bad pets,_" A fist connected hard with my jaw, sending me into the trunk of a nearby oak. "Why don't we give the scientist two little birdies?"

I wiped blood away from my temple and glared back at my new threat. These two erasers had ambushed me about an hour ago when I finally felt safe enough to try to rest. I was honestly too tired to keep running, so instead I stayed.

His words sunk in. Two? Had he said two birds? At the sight of my confusion the biggest eraser nodded to the other, who retrieved a person from a nearby can. The thin, tall body looked familiar, but I didn't fully recognize who it was till they removed the potato sack from his head.

Messy strawberry-blonde locks of hair fell on the boy's face and was only visible in the darkness because of the numerous light posts that littered the park's wooded path. His right cheek swelled and the outline of a bruise started to form. Other than that, and his hands bounded with rope in front of him, he appeared the same as he had the last time she saw him. Even his clothes had remained the same.

"The one they call Iggy." I muttered, glaring between the two dogged creatures. "_What use is a blind bird kid? Do you always give broken gifts to your masters_?"

The biggest one growled, lashing out with his foot, trying to land a kick. I jumped back before it could connect with my ribs. He faltered, giving me the small chance to inflict any damage I could. I knelt in, giving him an upper cut which dug deep and hard enough into his stomach that his feet momentarily rose off the ground and hesitated in the air for a few slowly passing seconds. His partner growled loudly when I pulled back. He pushed Iggy roughly to the ground and rushed at me, only to be stopped by the blondes long legs purposely tangling in his.

"Dove, run!" Iggy yelled, slamming his leg down hard on the fallen eraser.

I hesitated, watching them wrestle from the ground. He helped me? Now how could I leave him? The bigger one started to recollect himself so I knew my moment of chance was slipping by.

"Please, Don't hurt him!" I yelled outloud to myself as I ran straight at the tangled bodies.

My Wings snapped open and just as I lifted into the air, my hand connected with Iggys' and I pulled him up off the ground and into the sky with me.

XxxxxXXxxX

_**Moe: **took me a year, and I fully apologize._

_**Max: **tell em..._

_**Moe: **what? No _

_**Angel: **Do it!_

_**Moe: **No!_

_**Nudge: **She's pregnant!_

_**Moe: **That's not my reasoning for not updating, my real reasoning would be, I just got busy. I'm sorry! I swear, nay, PROMISE to update quicker! _

_**Max:** Please review nonetheless _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moe: **I will tell you now, I started typing this Nov 30th 2012_

_**Max: **Yeah, but how long will it take you to finish?_

_**Moe: **Give me... three days. If less, than I expect comments!_

_**Nudge: **She's butt-hurt that she hasn't gotten any and she doesn't think people are reading any longer. But can you blame them? It took you Forever to update! Those poor people who enjoyed this. Over a year! Your so rude to them, moe, why would they be nice in return for such ru-_

_**Moe**: I get it!_

_**Angel: **Moe owns nothing besides her own character, Dove. And the rating has gone up for violence and other future reasoning._

XxxxxxxXXxXXxXXXxx

**(Back in Russia, 3rd person p.o.v)**

Dima looked frustrated as she remade coffee for the third time within the last hour. No one even had a chance to drink from it yet. When Alik had asked why she poured out it out the first time, she simply mumbled that it was cold. Alik kept quiet than, though he knew he had seen steam coming from it as she poured it away.

The conference room was dead silent expect for the slow dripping of the coffee. It was eerie. Alik continuously ran his hands through his hair in a nervous manner. The room was windowless and only held two tables, the actual conference table and the one that held the coffee, and eight padded red chairs that surrounded the larger of the two table. Alik occupied one of the chairs and was leaning back at a dangerous angle. Dima haven't taken a seat since they entered the room.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened. Four erasers entered, carrying large, semi-automatic guns over their shoulders. Dima's skin turned ghostly pale.

"_I knew death would come like this!"_ She moan, falling to her knees, coffee forgotten.

"_Control yourself."_ Alik growled.

After a few moments, the door opened again. This time came something much worse than the erasers. Standing in the doorway, looking around the room with an annoyed glare was...

Maximum Ride.

**(Dove's P.O.V)**

The weight of the teen boy was starting to take its toll only after a hundred yards. I breathed heavily as I shrugged my arms, trying to get a better grip. Iggy groaned, but than surprisingly chuckled.

"Ya know, If you untie my hands," He said, looking up in my general direction which was shockingly accurate. "I can fly on my own."

I blushed embarrassed. I spotted a nearby rooftop and gently set the blind bird kid on it. I stretched my aching arms and pulled my wings in. I looked around for a moment.

"Um.." I said, looking back at Iggy, who waited with his arms held towards me. "I don't have knife."

He smiled. "Well come here a moment. I may have one hidden in my shoe. I usually do, but they may have taken it."

I hesitated before walking closer to him. He sat down gracefully and lifted his leg to my level. I awkwardly lifted his pant leg to reveal nothing.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No..." I let the jeans fall back into place.

There was an elephant in the room that neither one of us wanted to point out. Our first encounter didn't go so well and just minutes ago, we saved each others lives. I was at a lost for what that meant for us. Was I dumb enough to hope this could mean a new start? You bet. I was hoping for Iggy to confront the topic first, but he remained as silent as I did.

Finally after about ten slowly, awkward minutes, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Dove... About earlier today-" He started.

"It late yesterday actually.." I mumbled, but I know he heard.

"Right... I'm sorry." He turned away.

"Sorry?" I gasped, absolutely taken back.

I had hurt him in some way and he was the one who apologized? I sat on the edge of the roof, my thoughts jumbling in confusion. Shouldn't I be sorry? Well yes. But no. I didn't mean to hurt this defenseless guy, and I was still completely unaware of how I did so. I waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be expecting the same from me.

"Why?" I asked than adjusted my question to make it less rude. "I mean... For what?"

He smiled shyly and got to his feet. His hand reached out in front of him as if guiding him and it came to a rest in front of me. I looked from his face to his hand repeatedly. As the time ticked on, his smile seemed to falter.

"Uh, Dove." He slowly said, clearing his throat. "May I touch you?"

My reaction surprised both of us. My throat bubbled with giggles and I laughed loudly. Iggy let his hand fall back to his side and his expression of saddened embarrassment made my laughing subside.

"Why do you want that?" I asked, being fully serious now.

"You did something. Something that I've never heard of occurring and I want it again." His hand lifted again, ever so slowly. "It's the reason I came to find you."

My head cocked to the side curiously.

"You came to find me?"

He nodded.

"What did I do?" I whispered, thinking it fit for the seriousness of the moment.

Lightly, Iggy took my hand into his. At first his face scrunched up in pain and his eyes blinked rapidly. I made to retreat my hand, but he hardened his grip.

"Don't." He mumbled. "It only hurts a little."

Around now, the time was near sunrise. Only a faint line of orange lined the horizon. Iggy's blinking slowed and his face softened. Replacing his look of pain was one of absolute awe. His breath seemed to catch in his throat. His eyes moved slowly from left to right, as if taking in the views.

"Iggy?" I whispered softly.

His eyes darted down, catching mine.

**(Iggy's P.O.V)**

The oranges and blues of the rising sun was a breathtaking sight indeed. But one more heart stopping was this thinned girl sitting in front of me.

Clothes hung off her gaunt frame, but her skinniness could easily be healthened by some of Max's mother's cookies. Long, ebony hair ran off her shoulders only to have a slight separation as slightly pointed ears peeked from their spot. Her skin was as pale as mine. Her nose and mouth looked delicate and small in comparison to her most attractive feature.

Her face held two giant eyes with a cloudy coloring. If I wasn't mistaken, i'd say she was the blind one, but she looked straight back at me curiously.

"Iggy?" She asked again, her thick accent seeming to perfectly match her looks.

"My god." I breathed, letting that thought escape.

"Hm?" Her head tilted slightly off to the left.

As if taken over by my thoughts, my free hand lifted to caress her hair. Soft. She turned to watch my hand, making it brush her cheek. Soft as well. A light pink tint traced where my hand had made contact. With that blush, I could no longer control my actions. With mind over matter, my hand rested on the back of her head and I brought mine face to meet hers. Closing my eyes and...

Suddenly the wind seemed to rush past us. My eyes shot open. We were falling. Backwards. Dove's eyes opened too, taking in the situation. Simultaneously we pulled our wings out to catch our fall, but they rammed hard into each other, making us both cry out in pain. With our wings retreating back into our spines, we were just falling. Why did it seem to take so long?

Just as the gray concrete came into sight, we were no longer falling.

"God damn, Iggy. You could afford to eat a little less." A familiar voice groaned from behind me.

Across from me I heard struggling.

"Max, she won't stop moving!" Angel cried. Her and Nudge had their own arm of Dove's. And Dove was not making it easy for them.

She kicked wildly and pulled at her arms. Her eyes were helplessly frightened and her attempts were futile.

"Iggy!" She cried.

And in that moment, everything started fading. Fading into complete blackness. I know I hadn't passed out, but my sight was gone.

**(Max's P.O.V)**

Nudge and Angel were not nice about dropping the foreign girl onto the roof. In fact, they didn't even fully get close enough for her feet to touch. About five feet up, the girls let go. She fell hard on her hands and knees. And even made a satisfying thump.

"What was that?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, setting him down lightly.

"Dove." He called out, searching out with his hand.

I frowned at the action. The girl turned around to catch sight of Iggy and made to crawl towards him. Without thinking, I automatically took a step in front of Iggy, separating the two. Iggy's searching arm knocked into mine. Dove, however, looked up directly into my eyes. She showed no emotion, but it looked as if she was contemplating something.

"You don't like me, no?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"You hurt someone in my family, what do you think?" I snapped.

"Max, you don't understand." Iggy said, using me to help himself to his feet.

Though previously over looked, I now noticed the injuries on Iggy. His face was severely bruised and his body leaned in a limp way. His hand continued to stay rested on my shoulder for support. If I had thought I was pissed earlier, now was a whole new level.

"You... Bitch." I growled, not noting the young ears listening.

And with that, I didn't something that I could not stop regretting. And it wasn't even my intention.

XxxxxXXxXxxxxxX

_**Moe: **Tada!_

_**Max: **I've read better._

_**Moe: **Nice... real nice, Max_

_**Nudge: **Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Moe: **Sorry for the wait! I can't promise weekly updates at the moment, but I can promise i will update as often as possible.  
><em>**_Max: _**_They don't wanna hear talking! Get to the story already!  
><em>**_Angel: _**_Moe owns nothing except her own character: dove  
><em>_xXxxXxXxXxx_

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

When i had first caught sight of the two falling figures, i hadn't connected it. But now that i saw the state that Iggy was in, i knew exactly what had taken place. We'd interrupted a fight. That was the only explanation as to why Iggy and the foreign girl had fallen in a locked embrace. She was trying to kill him! Again!

"Max, Stop!" I vaguely heard Iggy plead. I through out my leg, aiming for a rib connection, but Dove dodged again.

Within the past ten minutes, i had not been able to land one hit. It was frustrating me. And Dove's calm façade was only fueling my aggravation. She never once made to return any blows, but only dodged mine.

"Stop dancing and get serious." I growled.

"I do not wish to fight." She mumbled, blocking a punch to the temple with her arm. "Iggy..."

She seemed to call to him for help. When her eyes turned to find his, i took my shot. My fist land a perfect hit to her jaw, knocking her back and down. Her head hit the ground with a grueling thud. She cried out.

I smiled in final success and went in for a finishing blow. It was only too late to stop myself when instead of her, Iggy had replaced himself in her place. The heel of my foot plowed down into his diaphragm, earning a horribly painful gasp of pain from my flock member.

I heard the girls cry out in surprise from behind me. Dove's eyes widen in horror as she saw that Iggy had placed himself on top of her and taken such a blow.

"Oh, Iggy!" She cried, sitting up to let the boy's weight fall into her lap.

She hugged his head protectively, daring to glare up at me. Everything became so suddenly confusing. And to make matters even worse, the boys of our flock showed up.

"What's going on?" Dylan demanded, as he came up behind me. His hand placed itself on my shoulder and i shook it off, but this time in shame.

Iggy groaned, twisting himself in Dove's arms. She held him tighter. His hand found her's and his face scrunched in pain, but soothed out.

"What..." I mumbled.

"Angel? Nudge?" Dylan redirected his question at them.

"I'm not sure..." Angel said, Nudge nodding in agreement.

"Max?" He asked slowly.

I slowly turned to meet his gaze. He looked worried. They all seemed too.

"I... What... She is evil..." I muttered, trying to reason with myself and get them to somehow understand. "They were fighting. I... Why are they... Fang?"

I turned to him for help and found none there because he seemed as confused as all the rest of us.

"I can see." Iggy said, turning to face the rest of us. He coughed, and slowly sat up. And with Dove's help, eventually made it too his feet. He looked down at the ground. "You guys never told me i was so freaking tall."

xxXxxXxxXX

_**Moe: **Sorry that this was a short chapter. I'll try to make the rest longer, I just wanted to get in an update._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moe**__**: So for those that are unaware, my 6**__**th**__** chapter apology has been replaced with an actual chapter, a short chapter though. I just really wanted to get an update to ya'll.**_

_**Max:**__** You made me a bully!**_

_**Moe: **__**You had valid reasoning!**_

_**Max: **__**You better fix this -.-**_

_**Nudge: **__**Now on to the story, which I am rarely in…. But anyways, Moe owns none of maximum ride. But she does own her character Dove. Who's basically the main character. And I cannot understand why I'm not… Even though I don't wanna be Iggy's lover, I'm just saying I'd make a great story.**_

_xXxxXxXxxxX_

**(Dove's P.O.V)**

I knew she wasn't going to openly accept me as it seems the rest of the flock had, but I still was hoping for something warmer than suspicious glares. Even when I flew only slightly ahead of her, I could feel the piercing of her eyes into my skull. Had I honestly been hated that much by Max?

I wasn't one that was used to being a people pleaser, especially considering that at the start of my life that was really my only supposed goal. To please the wack-job scientist. To be the experiment gone right. In fact, considering that's how life started out for me, I wanted nothing to do with pleasing anyone besides myself. Max had become that exception. Well, Max and of course Iggy. But Iggy was pleased, or seemingly so.

Why did I wanna please Max? My only idea was possibly because I had already pleased everyone else. Why did she have to be so stubborn!?

"You're going to like Max's mom." Iggy smiled from next to me. The morning air was quickly heating up to the known temperatures' of Arizona.

"How does she have Mother?" I asked, actually lowering my voice so she wouldn't hear.

"It's a long story." He chuckled.

Iggy had not released his touch from me. I didn't mind. I was pleased with the fact that he had obtained such a miracle by simply laying his open skin on mine. Even when we took flight, heading towards their home, he kept his hand in mine. It made it a bit hard to manage, by he was determined. When we entered the cooled house, I was honestly hesitating. But it was his constant touch that helped me cope.

We entered through the back door and had to maneuver our way to the front of the house, where the humans were sitting in front of a television. There was only three, outnumbered by us mutants. Max pushed her way through our group, and followed by the one they call Dylan, made a bee line for the stairs. Shortly after, the dark bird boy, Fang, followed.

The two youngest blonde children threw themselves down on the chairs adjacent to the couch occupied by the humans. That seemed to finally get their attention.

"Oh good, your home." The women said, placing a hand on her chest. "Where on Earth did you go!?"

"Where's Iggy?" The human girl next to her asked worried.

"We have someone for you to meet!" Nudge said, moving from next to me to take limelight in front of the tv. "Iggy, introduce your guest!"

With a sigh, Iggy pulled me farther into the room, finally allowing us a face to face with the home-owners. The oldest, motherly looking female smiled warmly, but the younger female locked her eyes on Iggy's hand grasping mine. The third was a male. A familiar male.

"_You!" _I hissed.

"Experiment 39, well this is wonderful!" The man said, smiling widely and leaning forward.

"Dove, you know Jeb?" Nudge asked.

"I had forgotten, but I remember now!" I backed off, pulling my hand firmly from Iggy's. "_Traderous Bird Children! Manipulated into loving evil!"_

"Why is she yelling?" Someone said, as another followed with: "What is she yelling?"

"Dove?" Iggy asked, reaching out his hand for me once again.

"Trader!" I screamed, slapping his hand away roughly. And then, hell broke out.

**(3 HOURS LATER. STILL DOVE'S P.O.V)**

"Did you really have to bite me?" Gasman groaned, cradling his arm.

"Did you really have to tie me up?" I countered.

I swore that part was mainly Max's idea, as was using the most uncomfortable chair in the entire state. I could feel the start of blisters on my butt. Max and the two boys had come herding down the stairs only fight minutes into the physical stuff. Which was mostly defense blocks between Nudge and I.

"Sorry about boxing your ears…" Nudge mumbled as she washed the dry blood from my forehead.

"Sorry for the kidney hit…" I muttered back. She smiled quickly and shrugged.

"Nothing new for me." She joked.

Besides Iggy, she was the most open about having me around. I wasn't sure why, but that didn't make me suspicious. Even when we faced off, we had attempted little damage on each other. The only blood that had been drawn was from Gasman's bite and my forehead when Max round house kicked me. And of course, Jeb's broken nose.

"It's as if you and Max only communicate through fighting." Angel had joked moments before. That earned her a death stare from Max, who retreated back upstairs.

"I'm glad we could get everything sorted out!" Jeb smiled, clapping his hands cheerfully.

"Hold still." Fang said, holding the frozen bag of peas on the older man's face.

"_I still don't like, or trust you." _ I growled, knowing he was the only one who'd understand.

"_Soon you will."_ He chuckled lightly.

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

Though I had been blind through most of the fighting, I understood the basics of what occurred. Dove jumped for Jeb, breaking his nose before Nudge boxed her ears and through her across the room. Those two basically went at it, though there was minimum harm till Max came storming down the stairs. The boys followed after on her heels. With a momentarily distracted Nudge, Dove lashed out, connecting three punches to Nudge's Kidneys. She fell to the floor as Max jumped on Dove's back.

"Get the rope! Find a chair!" Angel yelled to her brother.

Max accidently released Dove, who went to run for the exit to be stopped by a round house to the face. Being semi-unconscious, Gazzy was able to start tying her up. Only to earn himself a piercing bite when he came to close with her face.

After a few hours, everything resulted. We explained the Jeb situation, but only to our own best understanding. The only thing that really took time was getting Dove to trust me enough again to be able to touch her. I had to admit, she sure was skittish. Even compared to our flock.

Now we had a new conflict. This one seemed a bit more unsolvable than getting a foreign girl to trust a house full of strangers.

"There is no way in ever loving HELL, I would share a room with the likes of her!"

xXxxxXxxxXXxxxXXxx

_**Moe: **__**Well? Please read and review! And I will surely update soon! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Moe:**__** Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllo…. Sorry for such a period between updates!**_

_**Angel: **__**Babies are no excuse**_

_**Max: **__**Neither are husbands… Just ew.**_

_**Moe: **__**School is! You jerks. Leave my personal life alone. I'm updating now, aren't i?**_

_**Nudge: **__**Moe does not own Maximum ride. And good thing or it'd never be finished!**_

_**xXxXxxxXxxX**_

**(IN RUSSIA)**

"Please tell me they speak English." Maximum Ride groaned.

"I do." Alik answered, his accent thick, but understandable.

"What is she saying? Is she going to kill us!" Dima cried.

"Somebody shut her up, or shoot her." Maximum snapped.

One of the erasers raised his gun, aiming directly between Dima's eyes. The frightened woman screamed in terror. Not knowing the patients of the leader, Alik chose to ignore Dima's pleads and did not interfere. In fact, he actually had pretty strong feelings that she wouldn't actually be shot. Well until only a few moments later when the horrid vibrating sound of bullets exited the machine gun.

Blood spattered everywhere. Not only that though. Chunks of the face's flesh went flying as well. The power of the gun being so close to the target, practically ripped off Dima's face. A piece, of what Alik assumed was her cheek, landed on his arm. He didn't dare wipe it away. No matter how grossest is was. Through the entire event, Maximum didn't so much as blink. Not a flinch.

"Now back to business." She sighed, almost in a content way.

She took a seat in one of the red chairs. Gesturing for Alik to take his seat as well. He hesitated, but when he saw the look of annoyance glaze over the young women's eyes, he swiftly did as he was told. He crossed his hands and looked down at the table… waiting.

"You are the lead scientist in the testing of experiment 39, correct?" She asked slowly but stern.

Alik nodded.

"Excuse me, but I do not hear an answer." She emphasized Hear.

"Yes.. uh.. Ma'am." Alik chocked.

"And where is it now?" Alik could tell Maximum already knew the answer.

"She's free, Ma'am."

"IT got free?"

Now Alik was confused. All Schools had heard of the Maximum Ride and flock's mission. To free experiments. He thought the news would come as a relief to her. Spare them from having their labs damaged in an effort to look for trapped mutations.

"And how did IT get free, Dr.?" She asked. Again, probably already knowing the answer.

"She-"

"IT!" Maximum screamed, slamming her fist down onto the table. "Do you THINK Dr. that these things are humans? That they have any type of Feelings! They are here on Earth for Any other reason than to be used? There are no She's or He's. Only its. They are things, tools. They are all its. Do I make myself Clear, Dr. Ivanov. OR should I say Alik. Like you allow these experiments too?"

"I understand.." Alik mumbled.

"Very good. Now… How did it get free?"

"S- IT went out through an air vent in the testing lab."

"And how did it make it even that far? Was there no one watching it? Do you not have proper security?"

She, at this point, had a very condescending tone.

Alik didn't know why she kept asking questions to things she already knew. Or at least, he was almost certain she knew. Was she trying to catch him in a lie? Maybe end him like poor Dima. Then he thought….

"I usually rely on… Dr. Dima Popov to watch our… creatures." Alik lied. Dima was already dead, blaming her wouldn't bring any more harm to her, would it? And adding such a degrading term might cover up the lie.

"I see… And where was Dr. Popov at the time of her escape?"

"Getting coffee, if I remember correctly." Not a lie. Just not the whole truth. Yes, she was getting coffee, but not alone. She had been with him. Would this monster of a woman still consider it a lie?

"And where were you?" She tested.

"When the experiment ripped off the vent, I was trying to stop her…it… uh, but, but not in a physical manner. I was too far away. I wasn't in the lab when it had gotten up. But I yelled after it. And it looked back…." He remembered the look of apology in Dove's eyes.

He knew she was sorry and knew why she had to get out. But it hurt to see her go anyways. She was practically his daughter. He gave her the more humane name and even spent all his spare time in secret with her. He taught her to spell and proper introductions. In some unconscious way, he guess he had actually prepared her to leave and survive out there.

"What skills is Experiment 39 capable of?" Maximum broke his train of thought. He instantly snapped back.

"Skills? Oh, uh, well not many. Sh- It was fairly new to testing."

"Well what use are you then?" She threatened.

"Wait!" He wasn't sure what her threat entailed, but it scared him. "Sh- It had only one skill perfected, but a few in the process."

"And what skills are those?"

"Well, um, It, uh, has the ability to swiftly learn a new language. That's the skill that's mastered." His mind was racing with other things they had tried working on her.

"How does it do that?" Maximum seemed interested at this point.

"Oh, well, it just has to make skin contact with someone." Then he remembered something. "Actually most of the skills trying to develop have to do with skin contact."

"So it has to be touching someone for it to work?" Maximum smiled. "Well this is exciting!"

At this point, Maximum stood up.

"Anything else you wish to tell me before I leave?"

"No…" Alik answered. But as she turned to leave, he spoke up. "But… if you wouldn't mind. I do have a…. question…"

Even though her back was turned to him, Alik could feel the cold smile spread across her face.

"Yes, Dr. Ivanov?"

"Miss… Uh… Maximum, I do not understand your relationship to the School… at this point… Are you with us again?"

"I am Not Maximum Ride, Dr. Ivanov."

**XXxxxXxxxxxXXX**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

Was I being impatient? Probably. But all I ever wanted was my vision back and this girl was my chance. I waited years. What's a few hours?

"Dude… Seriously?" I turned to the sound of Gazzy's voice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you really waiting, outside her room, for her to wake up?" His voice very judging.

"Shut up." I growled lowly.

He didn't understand. No one did.

"Whatever."

"You're just made she gets a room to herself." I heard Dylan say from the same direction as Gazzy.

"No, but how is that even fair!?" He snapped. "Now all four of us boys have to share a room and Miss. Can't-Be-Trusted gets her very own room!"

"Shut up!" I yelled this time. "If you want someone to blame, go scream at Max. That queen bee couldn't be bothered to share a room with Dove. So it's her fault."

Suddenly I heard the door in front of me open.

"Iggy!" I heard the smile in the voice.

Before I prepared myself, I was tackled by a hug. And of course suddenly blinded by the white. I groaned.

"Oh, sorry!" She said in her thick accent. She tried to pull away, but I held on.

"The pain is passing." I said. And it did. It always did.

I blinked away the last of the whiteness and looked around. The first thing to catch my attention, was Gazzy and Dylan's expressions. Their jaws looked like they were resting on the ground. And their eyes were almost as big as Dove's. Was that drool too?

I followed their eyes to… Dove. At first I couldn't tell what it was, but then Dove pulled out of the hug. Yet still keeping our hands touching. Now I saw why they looked so shocked and awed. Dove was only dress in a pink tank top and….. Very lacey red panties.

"Dove…" I coughed out.

She smiled, her clouded eyes brightening.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, well stuttered.

"Oh? Max's mom bought me!" She beamed. "They are called underwhat. Aren't they pretty?"

"You mean underwear." Gazzy corrected.

And that's when I remembered they were still gawking at her. I glared at them and pushed her into her room. Closing the door after me.

"Iggy?" Dove asked confused.

"Dove, you can't wear stuff like that in front of… well… any male."

"Aren't you a male?" She countered.

"Oh… well… yes."

"Then I will take it off." I had no time to react, when her hand released mine and she pulled off her shirt.

But before my vision blacked over, I got a full view of her not wearing a bra underneath.

**xxXXxXXxxxX**

_**Moe: **__**Yay!... or Nay**_

_**Angel: **__**um….. Please review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Moe: **__**Since I haven't written in a while, and I feel the inspiration, I think ill write a few chapters, instead of just uploading one.**_

_**Nudge: **__**But isn't your husband reading these?**_

_**Moe: **__**yes… And I will torture him with more words!**_

_**Max: **__**That's evil**_

_**Moe: **__**You're evil!**_

_**Max: **__**U made me this way!**_

_**Angle: **__**Moe does not own maximum ride!**_

…**xXXXxxXxXXx..**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

Honestly I was a little upset at the fact Iggy didn't like my underwhat. Or was it underwho? It was under with a question. When I had gone shopping with Max's mom, my only intent was to find thing I thought he might like. I guess I should've gone with the blue ones, since it was the color I most often saw him wear. OH! Its underwear.

But now in my room, I heard him say never to wear it in front of him. Good thing I had gotten more clothing. Like what they call dresses, jens, and shirts. Jens was made of a weird thing that would scratch me. But Max's mom said I have to always wear underwear. Even under Jens and Shirts. Now I was confused, because Iggy just told me not to wear them around boys.

"What does a girl wear around males?" I asked, now standing with nothing on.

Iggy's face was as red as my underwear now. He looked cute and silly.

Then I remembered he couldn't see, so I took his hand again.

**(IGGY'S .)**

When she grabbed my hand, the pain made me forget the situation. Well until I could see again. Then I realized I was looking down at a naked girl. A very naked girl.

I closed my eyes quickly, as to not embarrass her or make myself feel anymore… um…

"Iggy?" Dove asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"You… uh… wear clothes, Dove. Around males.." I answered, remembering her pervious question.

"Like Jens?"

"Like what?" I asked, opening my eyes, but adverting them to the floor.

"Jens! They go over your legs." She explained.

"Oh, Jeans. Yes, you should wear Jeans around guys."

"Oh." She sighed. "But they scratch me right here."

Dove then proceeded to do something I will never forget. She took my hand that she held and placed it between her legs. My reaction was instant, I released myself from her grasp and was out the door in only seconds, of course closing it behind me.

**(NUDGE'S P.O.V)**

Though it's wrong to laugh, I must say the funniest thing in the word is seeing a blind kid stumble down the stairs with fear in his eyes and almost run into a wall. But actually at the time, the fear in his eyes wasn't really visible. So just a blind kid almost run into a wall.

"Iggy, be more careful!" Ella cried, jumping up from the couch to steady Iggy.

He pushed her off in the rudest of ways. Shock was in everyone's eyes. But it was even more so when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the back door.

"OW! Iggy, that hurts!" I whined. He let me go the instant our feet touched the grass.

"Shut up, Nudge. I need your help." He growled.

"Well I don't think so, Iggy. You are being very rude, honestly. And I don't know if I want to help you when you are acting like this. You really hurt my arm and I seriously think you just hurt Ella's feelings. She was only trying to help and see if you were okay. Tho-"

"I don't care about Ella right now. I need your help!" This time he sounded more urgent.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"It's Dove." He said simply.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Wait, did she hurt you? Are you okay? What's wrong? Who did what? Are you two okay? What happened?" I rushed out.

"Let me answer!" He didn't snap, but he was obviously upset.

"Okay."

"She needs your help… She doesn't understand…. Well much… Clothing is a good place to start." Anyone could tell his mind was racing and he was kind of freaking out.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I love fashion! I could help anyone. Even you. You shouldn't wear blue so much. Like I think once in a while you could do with black. Not like Fang black, but you know. And also maybe change up your hair a bit. I fou-"

"Don't focus on me, Nudge. Just get up there and help her!" He pushed me towards the door.

"Alright! Alright!"

When I had gotten upstairs, Dove's door was opened ever so slightly. I pushed it open to see Angel sitting with a very upset Dove, who was wrapped in a blanket.

"I.. Not… I just… Why?" Dove was sobbing all sorts of confusing words.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Angel just shrugged.

I kneeled down next to Dove as well. She was shaking and muttering to herself. English and Russian words. So it was really difficult to understand.

"She said something about Iggy and …. Under something?" Angel said. Which made Dove cry harder.

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

Today I felt as though I had no idea what was going on in the house. Normally I was the first to wake up, but I saw Iggy already dressed and everything. Standing in front of Dove's door. I ignored it. I don't care about anything to do with HER.

Time after time she made me look like the bad guy. I'm simply trying to protect my family. Can't anyone understand that?

"Headed down?" Fang asked, sneaking up from behind me.

"Oh… yeah." I answered, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I'm on your side, Max." He said before going downstairs and disappearing.

I smiled to myself. Somehow I already knew that. Fang was always with me. Even when I was wrong….

Later on in the morning, or maybe afternoon, Iggy came shooting down the stairs, practically crashing into the walls. I heard Nudge giggle, but Ella jumped up immediately to help him. But he just threw her off, which angered me. However, before I could voice my anger, her grabbed Nudge and they were out of sight.

"Iggy isn't himself." I heard Ella whisper to herself.

Angel snuck past her and went upstairs, just as Dylan and Gazzy came down.

"Oh, come on, dude. You can't tell me you didn't notice. They were at least a D." Gazzy snickered, nudging Dylan in the ribs.

"Maybe." Dylan blushed, but stopped when he noticed me. "Hi, Max."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the tv. I swear everyone in this house is riding the crazy train.

Soon enough, Nudge came skipping into the house, straight up the stairs. Gazzy and Dylan kept whispering to each other, but Dylan couldn't help having a guilty look on his face the entire time. Unlike Gazzy. Who looked extremely satisfied. Especially for an 11 year old.

"Hey!" I called. They both stopped instantly, turning pale white. "What's up with the two of you?"

"Uh…. Nothing." Gazzy said, before racing out the back door and out of sight.

Dylan, took the chance of my eyes following Gazzy to disappear as well. Fang looked up curiously from his computer. Meeting my suspicious eyes.

"Children can be very confusing." He said, before looking back down at his computer.

Ella hadn't been paying any attention, still upset about Iggy dismissing her so rudely. Was I alone wondering what the hell was happening in this damn house?

Then before I investigated further, Mom and Jeb walked in with 12 boxes of pizza.

**xXxxX…xXxXXXxx…**

_**Moe: **__**Tad!**_

_**Nudge: **__**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Moe: **_**No time to waste! Let's get started!**

_**Angel: **__**Moe does not own Maximum Ride**_

**XxxX..xXXxXXxxxxX…**

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER….. LET'S SAY…. 4 MONTHS**

"What is a prom?" Angel and Nudge asked Ella in union.

The four of us were sitting in a circle in the room Ella and I shared. Ella had come home from school excited about this "Prom" thing. I know it sounded familiar, but seeing as we never stayed in school long enough, we really had no clue. Jeb now home-schooled us, so we still weren't exposed to this stuff.

"Prom is a really, super, amazing dance!" She squealed in excitement. "It's going to be the greatest night of my life, well second to after my wedding day." Then she went sad. "Well actually the problem with both of those is…. I don't even have a guy."

"Like a boyfriend?" Nudge asked.

Ella nodded. I patted her back in a weird attempt to comfort her.

"There's Dove." Angel said.

I looked around for her. But she wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked confused back at Angel, only to see that those words were directed at Ella.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I asked, actually kind of demanded.

"Something about Iggy." Nudge guessed, which made Ella sigh.

"It's not fair, you know." Ella said. "I liked him before anyone knew she existed. Maybe she should've just stayed in that damn place like all the other creatures nobody wants."

And she instantly regretted that.

"Oh, gosh, No. Not you guys!" Ella tried back tracking, but the damage was done.

Angel ran off the room crying and Nudge ran after her. I shook my head and got up slowly.

"Max-"

"I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." I answered, before leaving the room.

In the hallway I passed by Dove. And before I knew it, the only words running through my head escaped my lips.

"You're not a creature." I blurted.

Dove looked taken back, and before I said anything else stupid I bee-lined for the stairs.

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

It was rare that Dove and I would be very far from each other for very long. She seemed to understand my craving for sight. We both had an unspeakable agreement never to talk about what happened those months ago. And both went on as though nothing had actually happened.

It was like an hour or so before I usually liked to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. At this time, I was already dressed, or should I say lack of dress, in my pajamas. Which means boxers. Without paying much attention, I called out for them to enter. And in walked Dove. I always recognized her unusual, hummingbird-like heartbeat.

"Underwear." She commented. I swiftly pulled a blanket over myself.

"Sorry, Love."

"What?"

"Dove…. I said Dove." I lied. What's wrong with me?

Lately I, and apparently Fang (which he pointed out earlier this week), had noticed a lack of attention from me. The ability to focus used to be like a 6th sense. Now it was more like an afterthought. Also my concentration wasn't as it used to be.

The bed shifted under new weight and a hand touched mine. Recently I had gotten so used to the blinding white that it no longer had much effect on me. I simply blinked it away.

The walls in this room were a light blue. I liked how similar it was to the sky. Two sets of bunk beds, one of which I sat on the bottom bed of, took up most space in the room. Only separated by two night stands and maybe 3 inches. The window rested evenly between the beds and above the tables. At the end of each bed was two very tall, wooden dressers. No closet.

I always saved my favorite view for last. Long, raven hair rested on her head in a very lazy, messy bun. Quite a few strand hung down, framing the ghostly, pale face. Which also hid the tips of her pixie-pointy ears. Two very large, cloudy orbs rest on her face below her thin, almost invisible eye brows. Her nose and mouth were small as one would guess an owl's would be. Over the few months, she had gained more weight, but still held the unusual thinness.

"Hey." I smile. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Max." She started.

"Did she do something? I'm sorry, Dove. You just have to ignore her. Unless she hurt you. Did she hurt you?" I interrupted.

"No." She smiled softly. "She said something weird…."

"You just have to ignore her." I repeated.

"No. It was weird… but I think it might have been nice…"

"What did she say?" Now I was confused.

"'You're not a creature' then she went downstairs." Dove said all this slowly, probably still processing it herself.

"That is weird." I confirmed. "But anyways, I can ask her tomorrow for you. I would tonight, but I'm just so ready to hit the sack."

"Excuse me?" She looked worried.

"What?"

"Hit the sack? What is that? Why would you do that?" She placed her other hand on the one that was already holding onto my hand.

"It means sleep." I chuckled.

"Oh." She blushed.

We sat for a few moments, in silence. It got a bit awkward actually. Which was not really normal for us. We had spent a few times in complete silence, but never had it been weird. The atmosphere felt oddly thick now. I looked around the room. Met her eyes again.

"Well-"I started to say as she interrupted.

"I didn't just come to tell you about Max." She rushed.

"Oh." And when she didn't continue, I spoke up. "Then what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I need to know something."

"Oh, sure thing." I said relieved, but that feeling faded a little when I saw how serious her face was.

Again she didn't continue, so, once more, I did.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know about what this is?" She lifted her hands, with one of mine still in them.

"It's an amazing ability?" Confused, confused, confused!

She nodded, as though I had actually answered her question. She lightly kissed my hand, then released it. Black slowly outlined my eyes before it was all I could see. I heard her get up from my bed and leave the room. Just like that.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

**(NUDGE'S P.O.V)**

"I like Ella." Angel muttered, finally wiping the tears from her face.

We had been in our room for almost an hour after leaving Max's room. And Angel had just now stopped crying. I wasn't annoyed at her sadness length. What Ella said was complete hurtful.

"I know, Angel." I smiled, patting her back. "Sometimes people say stuff they regr-"

"No, Nudge. She only regrets saying it because of us. She does truly wish that on Dove." Angel's eyes filled with tears again. "I like Dove."

I nodded. I liked Dove too. She was funny. Her ignorance was like having a toddler in the house. It was cute. And honestly, she gave Iggy something that we all prayed for. Sight. That was the greatest thing we could have asked for. I think even Max realized that since she had started to let up on Dove.

"Well everyone says hurtful stuff. I'm sure if we give it time-"

"The hate Ella has will grow and boil over until something awful happens?" Angel asked in innocent seriousness.

"Well… no." I answered. Actually out of words for once.

"That's what I think. I like Ella. And I like Dove." She hugged a stuffed bunny close to her chest.

"So do I. But boys can end up getting between girls all the time. It's all part of being a teenager. I read it all in a magazine. And it's like the whole plot to my favorite show. They are called cat fights. Because the girls become 'catty'. Isn't that a funny word? But so suiting. I like ca-"

"Well that's a problem." Angel interrupted.

"What is? Oh, well I know Dylan is allergic, but I still like cats. We just won't get o-"

"No, I mean them fighting over a boy."

"Obviously… but why are you saying that?" I asked

"Because Iggy would never be with Ella. Ella is basically our sister. That's how he sees it. And I guess so do I. But Dove…. Dove is basically like his god."

"God?" I asked.

"Well yeah. She granted his biggest wish."

I nodded in agreement.

"Ella isn't in the same category. Sibling compared to Hero." She imitated a scale, making the hero come up above her head and the sibling rest on the bed.

"However," Angel continued. "Iggy doesn't realize how much he feels for Dove….. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet." Angel confirmed.

**xXx….xxXxXXx…**

_**Moe: **__**I really am not too happy with this chapter….. So please review and tell me your opinions. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Moe: **____Let's do this! Sorry I haven't been updating, lot happening in life._

_**Nudge**__**: **__Moe owns nothing, especially not the characters!_

_**Angel**__**: **__Let freedom ring!_

_**Moe: **__once again, I am NOT holding you guys hostage! Anyways, im about to mix things up!_

_**Max: **__enjoy the story!_

**(MAX'S P.O.V) 2 MONTHS LATER**

As time went on, we all began to notice the change in Iggy. At least half an hour after not touching Dove, he still had his vision. And it didn't fully go at the thirty minute mark. At that time in would start to slowly fade, taking at least 15 minutes to completely be gone. Dove could be gone 45 minutes and Iggy would be completely fine with it.

We also noticed the change in Dove as she too realized this. The cheery foreigner became more reserved and appeared sad more often than not. She hung around Iggy less, well actually, she hung around all of us less. She'd spend most of her time in her room or at the park a few blocks away. She only really seemed to be around when Iggy need his sight rebooted. Even though we were only on civil terms, and not friendly, I still felt bad for her. Often I would mutter, hopefully, helpful things to her in the hall as we passed each other.

"Boys are all stupid." I had told her last week, only earning a small smile from her. If it could even be called that.

I had to admit that the girl was growing on me. She really did provide for us in a way no one else could. We all were completely grateful for her gift to Iggy, except maybe Iggy himself. Which actually angered me so much, that I decided to comfort him.

I knocked on his door, before opening it without an answer.

Iggy sat in his bed, book in hand. He didn't even look up to acknowledge me, fueling my anger.

"Hey!" I growled.

Iggy jumped. "God damn it, Max!"

I stood there glaring as he put his book aside and gave me his attention. We waited there, sending each other annoyed looks. My arms were folded across my chest and my hip popped to the side.

"What do you want, Max?" Iggy finally asked, surprisingly not in a rude tone.

"You…" I paused, thinking about how to phrase it.

"Yes?" Now he said in a rude tone.

"I need to talk to you about Dove." I finally said after a few minutes.

"I knew this would be coming." He signed angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

He put his face in his hands and sighed again, this time sounding frustrated. He sat there for a moment, and I let him out of curiosity. He sighed once more before looking up at me.

"Max." He said softly, but it was filled with such sadness.

I sat down next to him, patting his back in comfort. Again, we stayed like that for a while. It didn't seem like words were needed yet. After what seemed like hours, I finally got off the bed and went to the door.

"When you can finally see fully, without her, which we all know is going to happen, especially her, then what?" I asked before opening the door.

"Max," He said, stopping me from leaving. "What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking… how long are you going to lead her on for your own personal gain?"

"It's not like that." He said, defensively.

"Sure it's not, Iggy." I snapped before closing the door on him.

**(NUDGE'S P.O.V)**

"This isn't right!" Angel cried, entering our shared room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in bed. It was only noon, but I had planned to settle down and read my magazine for a while.

She sat on her bed, pulling her stuffed rabbit into her arms and groaning in frustration.

"Dove wants to leave and Iggy hasn't realized his feelings for her yet!"

"Leave?" I shrieked. "Leave where?"

"Back to the school in Russia." Angel answered. "Back to some guy name Alik."

"She told you this? Wait, whose Alik? Is that a secret boyfriend?" I was pleased with the thought of a scandal.

"No, some guy like a dad." Angel shied away. "And…. Well… she actually didn't tell me…. I heard her thoughts at breakfast. She is very upset. Its making me sad to listen to all that negative, even though half the time I can't understand her. Even when she speaks Russian to herself, I can usually understand the mood of it. Always sad now."

"But why is she so upset? Does she not like it here? Everyone is being nice to her, even Max has warmed up. The only one whose mean is Ella-"

"And Iggy." Angel interrupted.

"Iggy? How is Iggy mean? He was the reason she joined us! And she gives him sight!"

"You haven't been paying attention lately." Angel accused. And honestly, it was kind of true.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Dove wants to leave and the only one who could stop her is too blind to notice!"

**xXxxxXXxXxxXx**

**(BACK IN RUSSIA) (CHART ON DOVE)**

_EXPERIMENT 39: Human-Bird Hybreed_

_TOP SCIENTIST: Alik Ivanov_

_ASSISTING SCIENTIST: Dima Popov_

_DATE: 3/09/2007_

_NOTES:_

"…_. Experiment 39 has shown improvements in skills 564* and 871**. No further testing done with skills 907***. Further research needed…."_

_*564: Past events reading through palm to palm reading._

_**871: Ability absorption through fingertip to fingertip alignment. _

_***907: Determination of feelings through any skin contact._

"…_. Experiment 39 demonstrations unhuman agility and stamina. Three mile run completed in 4 minutes 16 seconds. Three mile flight completed in 2 minutes 48 seconds. (No lack of breath, or increased heart rate during any trials)_

**(3****rd**** person P.O.V)**

The Max look alike was quite impressed. The chart continued further, but she had time later for that. She just need a jist of what she was up against. She placed experiment 39's chart down next to the other bird kids'. She had memorized her opponents, inside and out.

"The Doctor is here." A voice called from her speaker on the desk.

"Send him in." She answered in a bored tone.

She pushed the files into a drawer as the door opened. In stepped Alik. She waved him to sit down.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Ma'am." He greeted somberly.

"What can I help you with, exactly? I wasn't actually expecting you." She checked her calendar to confirm.

"It has been bothering me greatly that I am unaware of your plan for, uh, experiment 39." He said, shyly, sinking into his seat further.

"What is your interest in this particular experiment, doctor?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged, a blush washing over his face in embarrassment and shame. He looked as though he wanted to fold in on himself.

"Well, good news for you, Doctor. I am feeling generous this evening." She smiled and sat back comfortably in her chair. "Simply put, I am going to kill it. Kill it like the infective bug it is."

"Oh..." He said, then slowly rose to his feet. "In that case, ma'am, I simply cannot allow that."

Alik reached into his coat pocket and revealed a black, sleek gun. He aimed its nose at the Max impersonator's face.

"What is this, Doctor?" She chuckled, watching his hand shake as he bluffed.

"I won't allow you to kill my daughter!" He yelled, firing the gun once into the women's arm.

She groaned in pain, holding onto her arm and glaring at him.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed, making a move for him.

He shot again, this time directed in her face. She fell to the ground in her own pool of blood. He wiped the mild blood splatter from his chin and bent down to her.

"Who are you?" He muttered to the dead, evil being.

**XxxXXxxxxxX**

_**Moe: **__** what do you guys think? Please review**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Moe: **__** I would quite enjoy a larger audience however I don't think there are many people with the amazing taste to read such art as Maximum Ride, and then indulge in fanfiction. It's an acquired taste I suppose. **_

_**Max: **__** you are such a damn nerd!**_

_**Nudge: **__** moe owns nothing but her own character, Dove.**_

_**xxXxXXxxXX**_

**(IGGY'S P.O.V) THREE DAYS LATER**

There was something I noticed that I knew no one else had caught on too, yet. It was only a slight change, but each time I regained my sight, it became more and more visible. I knew it wouldn't be long till the others taught on. Honestly, I wasn't sure Dove even realized this transformation happening to her. I guess everyone was so caught up noting her sudden sadness that they paid no attention to her physical appearance. OR…. I paid too much attention. The others felt us drifting apart, but I couldn't put this blame fully on myself. Dove seemed to be a mastermind at avoiding me unless I lost my sight. If she didn't realize what was happening to herself, I was going to sit her down and inform her.

I was in my room, sight gone, straight out of the shower. I was partially dressed, boxer and jeans, when there was a knock at my door. I hesitated before answering. I was sick of getting an earful and evil glares from Max. I listened. It sounded as if a humming bird was right outside my door. Dove.

"Come in." I finally said.

The door opened and closed. I sensed her presents. Sadness radiated from her. It was stronger every day, which depressed me.

"Hey" I said softly, hopefully smiling.

She said nothing, but moved forward. I could tell her hand was outreached for me. I backed away.

"Don't." I said.

She hesitated. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to me.

"Sit…. Please."

The bed shifted and I could tell she felt nervous and leaned away from me. I turned to face her, or I assumed it was at least close to where she was. We sat there for a moment.

"Igg-"she started.

"Dove, I have to tell you something."

"Why do you not want sight?" She ignored me, sounding hurt.

"I enjoy your gift very much… I love being able to see." I said, recalling the information Angel and Nudge had given me yesterday. "But… I love seeing you out of everything else. And sight isn't worth it if I can't look at my favorite image."

She didn't answer.

"Why do you avoid me?" I asked.

Again, no answer.

"Dove?" I softly placed my hand on her cheek. Sight came to me.

Her long, ebony hair fanned out around her and her hands were tightly folded in her lap. But I wasn't able to see her best feature, because her eyes were closed, her bangs shadowing them as well. I moved my hand from her cheek to her chin, lifting it up. Her cheeks sparkled with tears.

"Dove?" I asked, worried.

"Alik is coming for me." She said simply.

She opened her eyes. Which reminded me of her transformation.

"Your eyes…." I breathed. "They are turning green."

She nodded her head, then wiped her tears away.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed, then broke into a sob. She cried so hard her shoulders shook and she covered her face with her hands. I pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and rocking back and forth. Several hours later we ended up laying down. She still had tears rolling down her eyes, but was calm.

"I love you."

**xXXxxxxXxx**

_**Moe: **__** oooooh! Who said that!**_

**xxXxXXXxxxX**

**(BACK IN RUSSIA) (3****RD**** PERSON)**

"You can't come to America! You'll ruin everything." The male voice growled over the phone.

"I am coming to get my daughter, whether you like it or not, Jeb!" Alik yelled back.

"You are a wanted man!" Jeb reasoned.

"I do not care. I need her back. As you said, her purpose is almost complete anyways!"

"It's much more than that now, Alik."

"It always is with you." He snapped before hanging up the phone.

He slammed the last of his things into the tiny, leather suit case and closed it. Before exiting his house, he scanned the road for any suspicious cars through his blinds. When everything looked good, and the taxi had finally arrived he hurried to his transportation and directed him to the airport. He was going to get his Dove back.

**(NUDGE'S P.O.V) **

Angel trailed behind me as we ran to Max and Ella's shared room. Ella was at school so we knew we could catch Max alone. And sure enough, when we opened the door, there are leader sat, all alone on her bed, reading.

"Hey, Max!" I yelled, running into the room and sitting down onto the bed across. Angel sat down next to Max.

"Um, Hey. What's up?" Max asked nervously, setting down her book.

"Guess what!" Angel said, out of breath.

"Yeah, Guess what!" I repeated.

"Um… They found aliens on the moon who can make all sorts of desserts?" She guessed.

"Um… No." Angel and I said together.

"It's about Iggy."

"And Dove!"

"Yeah and Nudge made me do it!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Do what? What did you guys do?" Max asked aggravated.

"We heard-"

"Well Angel heard-"

"But Nudge listened in first!"

"Well… that's true. But Anyways-"

"Yeah, anyways, Dove went into Iggy's room to give him his sight back."

"Yeah, I saw her go in. But Angel and I listened in to make sure everything went okay."

"And when Dove went to touch Iggy-"

"He pulled away and said he didn't want his sight back."

"Yeah and Dove was really upset. I heard how sad her thoughts were."

"Mhm. And then he sat her on the bed! And said-"

"I don't wanna see if I can't see you!" We both said together, than awed.

"That's nice." Max said, slowly.

"Well yeah, but then Iggy asked why SHE avoided HIM. Instead of the other way around like we thought." Angel continued.

"But Dove didn't answer. She started crying! And Iggy finally touched her."

"To life up her chin. And that made her feel kind of better. But then she said-"

"She said Alik is coming to get her."

"Whoa, wait. Who's Alik?" Max asked, standing up.

Angel pulled her back down.

"He's like her Jeb."

"Yeah, but we don't know if he is the good starter Jeb or the now Jeb." I explained.

"Then they fell asleep with her crying." Angel ended.

"No." I interjected. "Remember what he had said?"

"Oh yeah, about the-"

"Yeah about that!"

"About what?" Max asked in confusion.

"Oh about her eyes." I said.

"Yeah, Iggy said that Dove's eyes are starting to turn green!" Angel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"That is weird…." Max nodded. "I haven't noticed though, have you?"

"No." We said in union.

"Well regardless, I'm glad they are back to normal." Max sighed.

"I hope it's just enough to keep Dove here. Because I don't want her to leave. I like her." Angel said sadly.

"What do you mean leave!" Max stood up, just to be pulled back down onto the bed again by Angel.

"We told Iggy that Dove wanted to go back to Russian and he seemed genuinely upset. So I don't think her wants that and that's why he's trying to be better." I answered.

"He just wants his sight. What a jerk." Max growled.

"No I don't think so." Angel answered, catching both of our attentions. "He is planning something to prove it's not just about sight."

"We'll see." Max muttered.

"Oh and remember what was said!" I reminded Angel.

"Oh, you mean the three words?"

"Three words?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Guess who said I love you?" Angel and I asked together.

**xXxxxXXXxxxxxxxxX**

_**Moe: **___**;) cliff hanger!**

**Angel and Nudge: **** Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Moe: **__**Okay so things are about to get a little crazy, stay with me! Please. I promise it'll be worth it.**_

_**Max: **__** You hardly ever update, how do u know anyone is even still reading?**_

_**Moe: **__** I don't.**_

_**Angel: **__**Moe owns nothing.**_

_**Remember underline equals speaking in Russian.**_

_**xxxXXxXXxxxX**_

**(IN RUSSIA…. 3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V)**

"Sir, I need passports for both of you_._" The lady said in a bored tone.

"Ma'am, this is a situation where that is an exception. You see, we are both scientists, on important business matters." Alik explained, waving his ID in her face.

She snatched it out of his hand, examining it closely. She looked from him to the ID and back again. With a sigh she gave it back.

"I think with a little more convincing, I can see what I can do." She rubbed her fingers together in a gesture of suggesting money.

Rolling his eyes, Alik pulled out 5,000 ruble and slipped it to her. ($100 dollars in American money).

She printed his tickets and handed it to him.

"You gentlemen have a nice trip." She winked.

Alik put his arm up on the young man's shoulder and directed him towards the airline gates. Alik's guest was a tall 6'8" young twenty year old with short, black hair and a light scruff running on his chin. His eyes were a piercing white-blue and his mouth was a hard line, like his jaw. He was well built, which added to his intimidation. As they passed crowds, people could not help but stop to admire the dangerous beauty that he had. His eyes never met theirs, but instead stayed forward.

"Kirill, when we reach America, I want you to remember what we talked about. Do you remember what I have told you?" Alik asked as they finally boarded the plane.

"Find my Dove." Kirill answered in a deep, thick accent. "Whatever it takes."

**xXxxxXxXXXXxx**

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

"What did you say!" I jumped up in shocked.

"It's true!" Angel and Nudge said in union.

"That doesn't sound right…." I replied slowly.

"Listen, Max. We know what we heard. We heard those words straight from-"

Angel was interrupted when Fang and Dylan burst through the door.

"We are in deep shit." They both said.

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

"Wait…. So…. Shit." I muttered.

"What are we going to do!" Nudge groaned in frustration, but we all knew she was secretly excited.

"This isn't a game, Nudge." Fang said calmly from the corner.

"I know that!" She snapped.

"Anyhow, Nudge does have a point." Dylan said, sitting next to me. "What are we going to do?"

"Let me get this straight….." I said, standing up, pacing the room. "So Dove is from a school in Russia, we all know that. But at that school in said Russia, is a man named Alik. Alik is to Dove as Jeb is to us."

"Mostly you." Angel muttered. I shot her a look before continuing.

"Now from what Nudge and Angel her from Dove and from what Fang and Dylan just heard from Jeb's phone call….. Alik is coming here."

"Exactly." Someone confirmed.

"Dove isn't leaving." A voice said from the door way.

We all turned to see Iggy.

"Oh…. Hi." Angel said awkwardly.

Iggy did a forced laugh.

"Dove isn't leaving." He said again, trying to laugh again.

"Iggy-" I started.

"Just stop talking about it!" He snapped. "Dove isn't leaving. She's fine. We are fine. She is staying. There isn't anyone coming for her because She. IS. NOT. LEAVING!"

"Iggy-" Dylan tried to say.

"Enough! I said stop!" Iggy growled. None of us had seen him this mad before.

"Alik is still coming, regar-" Fang tried to explain, but was suddenly stopped when a hand wrapped itself around his throat. Iggy pulled him up from the ground, his feet dangling.

We all rushed to help Fang, but Iggy stuck his hand out, saying stop.

"I said: SHE. IS. NOT. LEAVING. ME!" Iggy roared before throwing Fang by the throat in our direction.

As we all reached to catch Fang, Iggy spun on his heels and walked away.

"Fang!" I yelled worried, holding his head in my lap.

He coughed a little, but slowly sat up.

"He just surprised me." Fang said softly, rubbing his neck lightly. But we could all see the bruises starting to form.

"Maybe Dove isn't as good of a person as I was starting to believe." I said, glaring at the door.

"You can't blame Dove for this." Angel said.

"That's right, Iggy acted on his own." Dylan nodded.

"Love is a weird and scary thing." Nudge agreed.

"I would do this for you." Fang whispered so that only I heard.

**xxXXXXxxXxxxXx**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

I walked into the kitchen to find Jeb sitting at the table with a glass of what looked like dark juice or wine. I nodded civilly to him before opening the fridge to find a drink of my own.

"Maybe you would like some of this." Jeb said, motioning to a bottle that I had not seen before. "Especially considering I have something to tell you…."

I hesitated, but brought an empty glass with me to the table. He pour a small amount before sighing heavily.

"What is your news?" I asked when he didn't speak right away.

"I will tell you. But you must promise to hear the whole thing, before reacting." He said slowly, watching my face closely.

"Okay…." I said, unsure.

"During the time Max was being created, I was actually studying at the school in Russia that you were made in. Max is my real daughter. I had donated some of my DNA to one of the schools here in American in order to secure a job there that I had been working to get. A co-worker and dear friend of mine also took part in this, but he didn't send his to America. His stayed at the school in Russia. We took his and combined it with one of our older experiments. This experiment was experiment 13, it was not technically alive. It had all the parts minus male DNA, so when we added that, our experiment formed into… you."

"So…." I took a moment to process what was said. "I have a father, who you worked with. And I don't have a mother because I am part of a different experiment? What is experiment 13?"

"Ah, yes. Well experiment 13 was actually an athletic enhancement virus that would have better and quicker results than steroids. That's why you are so quick and durable."

"Well why did you change it?" I asked.

"Yes, well…" Jeb seemed dazed in thought for a moment, or looked like he was remembering something. "It had one bad side effect, which we had hoped would not carry through into you, but, in a way, it did."

"And what's that?" I asked, a bit insulted.

"Blindness." He said simply.

"I'm not blind!" I growled, standing up to leave.

"You promised to listen." He pointed out. I growled again but sat down.

"It's true, you are not blind, but you look it. And as it turned out, it was not a disadvantage. It worked for you because it tricked your enemies into believing that you actually were. A trick."

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally asked.

"I just got off the phone with the man who donated his DNA to experiment 13." Jeb looked deeply concerned. "He is on his way here, now."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"He has come to take you home."

"NO!" A voice yelled from behind us.

I looked back in time to see something fly at my face, than complete darkness.

**xXXxxxXxxXxXxxxx**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

What have I done!

I got a little mad and I reacted so quickly. I didn't even really realize what the hell I was doing. Why did I do this?

Shit.

I laid the unconscious body on the grass under a dying oak tree. The sun was already starting to fall behind the horizon. I brushed her hair off her face. A bruise was already forming on her cheek.

Shit.

This was the second time today that I've reacted to carelessly and hurt someone I love.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

I laid Dove against my chest, hugging her tightly. After at least an hour, she softly moaned. She was waking up.

Damnit.

I sighed, collecting my thoughts. Saying repeatedly what I said I would say for a billion times. She slowly sat up, hand cradling her cheek and groaning.

"Wha-" She said, looking around. Her eyes met mine. She smiled than looked confused. "Iggy-"

"I didn't want you to leave and I acted horribly. I'm not abusive. I would never do this! Dove, I love you. I've told you that. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. There is no excuse. I just want to keep you with me, I want you to forgive me. Please don't hate me. I am so sorry. I-"

She laid her hand on my cheek and kissed my nose softly.

"Iggy, you are crazy. In a good way, but sometimes bad." She smiled lightly. "You hurt m-"

"I know. I am so sorry, I didn't mean-" I interrupted.

"I wasn't done." She said, laying her finger over my mouth. "You hurt my feelings by not believing in my love for you. I know I didn't say it back, but I do love you. And I don't ever want to be away from you. I'm not going anywhere that you aren't."

This time she kissed me on the mouth. It started soft, but I pulled her in hard. Showing my regret and passion. Making out with someone who cares for you like you do them, is probably one of the greatest feelings I've ever experienced. And with the amount of passion and the lack of clothing starting to happen, I knew I was about to feel something even better. Unity.

**XxxxXXXXXXXXxXXXX**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

Iggy hovered over me, having myself sit slightly up against the tree. He kissed down my neck to my collar bone. His hands were on my waist, and his thumbs brushed my bare skin of my hips. He was slightly rough, but I could feel the passion in it. His hands started running up under my shirt. I breathed in hesitation, but his mouth came back to mine in reassurance. Our tongues moved in sync together and his dominance made me relax and melt into his touch.

"Dove." He moaned. The sound sent welcomed shivers up my spine.

He took that as a go ahead and let his hand slip under my bra. He took the foreplay slow and the teasing was taking a toll. He played and manipulated my body didn't I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Iggy." I moaned loudly, pulling his hair lightly, earning a groan from him.

"You want me?" He asked, laughing hoarsely.

I nodded vigorously and he swiftly removed our clothing. I was nervous about doing it for the first time in such a public area, but as soon as I felt him positioned at my…

"Dove, are you sure?"

I hesitated, before nodding. Then I felt a surge of pain, and I screamed. Iggy covered my mouth, his eyes apologetic.

"It'll go away, I promise."

**XXXxxxxxXXxxxX**

_**Moe: **__**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Moe: **__**Let's do this! Here comes the crazy!**_

_**Nudge: **__**! Omg! What's going to happen!**_

_**Moe: **__** We shall seeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Angel: **__**Moe owns nothing!**_

_**XxxxXxXxXXXXxxx**_

**(TWO DAYS LATER. 3****RD**** PERSON)**

"This is the address….." The Russian man said, looking at the quant house that stood before him and his companion.

"Dove." Kirill said.

"Yes… Dove." Alik said, sighing heavily. "Well, he'll be waiting. Let's go."

Alik put his hand lightly on Kirill's back, guiding him towards the door. With another sigh, he knocked lightly. After a few moments, Jeb stood in the doorway, looking old, tired, and worried.

"Alik." He greeted, earning a nod from the Russian. "Who is this?"

Kirill stood silent, dressed in dark jeans and a plain black shirt. He stared straight ahead, not looking at Jeb at all. He acted like a well-trained soldier. And was just as intimidating.

"This is experiment 78…." Alik replied slowly.

Jeb looked at him in horror.

"You…. Why would you…." Jeb stuttered, looking at the experiment in shock.

"He is Dove's-" Alik tried to explain.

"Dove." Kirill growled, his eyes finally falling on Jeb. "Whatever it takes."

"Alik…. You didn't…." Jeb whispered in fear.

"I need an insurance policy; I needed to make sure she was to return to me." Alik reasoned. "I'm sorry, Comrade. But he is after all made for her."

**XXxxXXxxXXxXXXXXX**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

I knew Ella hated me, but I didn't think she would exclude me from something that was family related. Her school was throwing a picnic and it was ticket only invitation. She didn't get me a ticket. Jeb said I could have his, but then Ella claimed to have already given it away. So here I was, stuck at home. Iggy wanted to stay, but everyone guilted him into going. Even me.

Jeb was downstairs. After our talk a few days ago, I've been avoiding him. I just wanted space to think about it… And Iggy had been so glued to my side recently. I don't mind it though. The closeness is so nice.

I smiled at the thought of the other day. It still made me blush.

"Dove!" Jeb called up to me.

I hesitated. Why did he want me? Oh… Is it lunch time? That'd be nice.

I got up from my bed and trotted down the stairs, only to be stopped at the bottom by the sight in the living room.

"Oh, my sweet_,_ sweet Dove."Alik said softly, standing up from the couch with his arms spread out for a hug.

"Oh… ALIK!" I yelled, jumping into his arms. He swung me from side to side.

"My sweet child. Oh, Dove." He cooed, setting me down.

I smiled brightly. I was surprised and over joyed.

"Dove." Jeb said in a soft concerned voice.

I looked behind Alik to see him seated on the couch, next to a rather large man. Large in the tall sense…. And muscle. Alik motioned me to sit down, and I did, holding tightly onto his arm.

"Dove, there is someone I need you to meet." Alik slowly announced. "Kirill."

The young, large gentleman, looked over to me. His cold, emotionless eyes softened and he smiled lightly. When I had first saw him, I had thought he was a robot, but his sudden warmness made his seem more human.

"Hi…" I said.

"She speaks English?" Alik questioned Jeb.

"Yes, of course."

"A little, or…?"

"Fluent for the most part." Jeb smiled like a proud father, but only for a moment.

"For the most part?" I asked. "I do okay. Better than most part."

Jeb just shrugged and it got really quite. The silence lasted for quite a few minutes until Alik spoke up.

"Um… Dove. This is Kirill." Now Alik smiled like proudly. "He too is an experiment…. I thought it would be nice if you got to know each other."

"Dove." Kirill said softly.

Ignoring them, I instead ask the question I had been wondering for a few minutes now.

"Alik, are you my father?"

**XXxxxxXxxxXXXXXxxx**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

I am so bored!

Angel gives me a knowing look as I think this. She nods in agreement.

I didn't even want to be at this stupid picnic. For a stupid girl. With a stupid grudge against my Dove. This was so stupid. But the thought of Dove is relaxing. I try to just keep my thoughts on her.

Another student is called onto the stage. For the last half hour, poems of spring were read and art was shown off. This was so stupid. And it was so hot out. I was drowning in sweat. Not to mention I was sitting next to Gasman. That smell was toxic. Honestly I was hoping to leave after Ella performed, but she was the last up. And only after everyone had spoken would the food be open for serving. I was hungry, hot, and completely bored.

I wonder if Dove was having a better time than me. I couldn't be sure. I knew she would be alone, since she didn't want to be near Jeb. But what would she do? I imagined her reading at the park. The park. I smiled to myself.

Angel shot me a look of horror and disgust. I just shrugged.

"Serves you right." I whispered. "Shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"Like I can help it!" She growled.

"Quiet!" Max snapped.

I wasn't sure if Max and Ella had become cool again, but I could tell they tried to go back to how it was. Boy was that awkward.

We all focused back on the stage in time to see Ella come up.

"Hello, friends and family. I will be presenting a poem I wrote."

The crowd lazily clapped.

"It's entitled: My Blind Soul Mate."

….. Uh oh….

**(BACK AT THE HOUSE. 3****RD**** PERSON)**

"Yes." Alik finally answered.

Dove didn't respond at first. After a few moments, she sighed.

"I guess I should've known."

"I've come to make up for it, my sweet." Alik said quickly. "Please let me show you my regret."

Dove saw it in his eyes. She didn't need any more proof, but she agreed.

"Good!" Alik grinned widely. "Please, get to know Kirill. This will prove it."

Dove hesitated.

"Is he my brother?" She looked over at the other experiment, who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Oh, no. No, he isn't." Alik laughed. "Please, just get to know him. You will understand."

"Okay…." She said slowly. "Um… would you like to go upstairs?"

"Dove." Jeb said nervously.

"What a splendid idea!" Alik said, clapping his hands together.

Dove looked over to Jeb before rising and leading the other Russian upstairs.

"Alik." Jeb said warningly.

"Everything will be fine, comrade." Alik assured him.

**(UPSTAIRS. KIRILL'S P.O.V)**

I watched the small figure guide me up the steps. She was petite, but had some curve. At the top of the stairs she hesitated before choosing a direction.

"I guess we could go to my room." She muttered, more to herself then me.

I had to duck under the doorway slightly. Her room was small and with only one bed, a dresser, a door leading to what I assume is a bathroom and something that barely passed as a closet.

"Small." I mumbled.

"Yes, but it is my own. I don't have to share like the others." She said, facing me awkwardly.

"Why's that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It's no longer a problem… But some of the other's did not like me enough." She shrugged.

"Who wouldn't like you?" I asked, lightly pushing a strand of hair from her face.

She laughed nervously, turning to taking a seat on her bed.

"You can sit." She offered.

"Do you like English better?" I sat closely to her on the bed.

"It sounds less angry." She joked. I chuckled. How cute.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"Kirill…" She started.

"Hmm?"

"You're not my brother?" Her head turned to the side curiously.

I laughed loudly, making her jump.

"Let me show you." Still laughing lightly.

I pushed her hair, exposing her neck. I intended to place a kiss, but was stopped.

"What is this?" I growled, motioning to a reddening mark on her collar bone.

"Oh!" She blushed, pulling away from me.

"Dove." I demanded.

She looked up at me, anger glossing over her eyes.

"It's none of your business," She snapped. "But if you must know, it's simply a hickey."

"Hickey…" I said slowly. Anger growing quickly.

"Yes. From my boyfriend." She answered, pride and stubbornness in her voice.

"Boyfriend?" Anger increasing.

She nodded, eyes averted.

My rage spilled over.

"Whatever it takes!" I yelled, grabbing a great amount of her hair and pulling her along with me.

She screamed in shock, but I continued to pull her into the bathroom. She yelled and slapped at my hands. I ignored her, closing the door and locking it, then started filling the tub.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! STOP IT! STOP!" She screamed, kicking and scratching.

I paid her no mind, especially since she could barely be heard over the rushing of the water.

"What are you doing!" She cried, continuing to struggle.

"Be quiet." I answered.

When the tub was filled to a sufficient level, I grabbed a better hold on Dove. My hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to the tub.

"STOP!" She screamed before I dunked her whole head into the water.

She trashed around, but I held tightly. Every minute or so I would pull her up for air. She'd cough too much to scream and just before she completely regained her breath, I pushed her head back down under. Her struggling was wetting our clothing. Finally I pulled her fully out and flung her across the small space, her back slamming into the cabinets.

I turned off the water and kneeled next to her. She tried to squirm away in terror. I grabbed her shoulder, holding her into place.

"You're mine, Dove. My Dove. Only mine." I whispered harshly.

I brushed her hair off her face, she tried to turn away so I grabbed her jaw roughly. She cried out softly, her breath still not completely returned.

"Look at me." I demanded.

She hesitated, but did as she was told. Her eyes were a cloudy green and huge.

I roughly kissed her. Her lips didn't return it, but in time I'd make that change.

"You tell anyone about this, and I will kill them all. And I'll make you watch." I spat on the ground before standing up.

I unlocked the door and looked back at the shaking girl. Before leaving, I spoke softly to her.

"It's not like they want you anyways… And Dove…"

She looked up at me slowly, fear very present in her eyes.

"If you continue with this 'boyfriend' I will kill him and take you home….. Clean yourself you."

I threw her a towel and left her alone, still shaking on the bathroom floor.

**XxxxxXXxxXXXXx**

_**Moe: **__**Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy!**_

_**Max: **__**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Moe: **__**Sooo let's not chit-chat too much and get this going. I feel like I'm on a roll!**_

_**Max: **__**3 days in a row, what a surprise!**_

_**Moe: **__**shut it….**_

_**Angel:**_ _**Moe owns nothing!**_

**XXxXxXxXXXxxxxX**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

Finally after what seemed like days, we arrived home. After Ella's 'flattering' poem, things got extremely quiet. Nobody talked as we ate or drove home. Ella waved flirtatiously whenever I looked over at her. That was so weird.

I practically dove out of the vehicle before it was fully in park. I ran for the door, leaving everyone else behind.

"Dove!" I called as soon as I got into the house.

"Hello, Iggy." Jeb called from the couch.

And good thing I looked, well glanced, or else I would've missed the guests Jeb had sitting with him.

"Um… Hi." I answered.

"This is a friend of ours. From Russia." Jeb said, motioning to the man sitting next to him.

I was going to greet him, but heavy foot-steps stomped down the stairs. A freakishly tall guy appeared at the bottom. I knew I was tall for my age, but this guy was a monster in height. He glanced at me with cold, extremely light blue eyes.

"Let's go."

"Already?" The man from the couch asked, his accent light, but still present.

The boy just nodded, before pushing past me out the door.

"Where's Dove?" I asked Jeb, interrupting his goodbye to the Russian man.

"Uh, Upstairs."

Remembering that the other stranger just came from there, I ran, taking three steps at a time. I looked in her room first, but didn't see her. So I checked the others. Just as I came out of mine, I ran into someone.

"OH!"

We both fell on our asses.

"Damn." I said, rubbing my head. I looked up. "Oh! Dove, Sorry!"

I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes didn't meet mine. They kept to the ground.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

"Wh-… You mean your friends?"

"Friends…" She mumbled. "Yes."

"Uh, yeah. I guess they are." I looked at her curiously. "Hey, why are you wet?"

"I'm not wet!" She snapped, looking over herself.

"Your hair is damp…." I picked up a strand of it and let it slid through my fingers.

"I took a shower."

"With that guy up here!" I asked, admitting upset.

"No." She turned to go down stairs, but I grabbed her arm lightly.

"I looked in your room. I didn't see you."

She looked at my hand on her and pulled away.

"I was in the bathroom." She answered before going downstairs.

And that was that.

Over the next few days, all of our conversations were like that.

Had I done something wrong?

**xXXxxxXxXXxx**

**(3****RD**** PERSON)**

"Don't tell me he didn't do anything, Alik!" Jeb screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, Comrade." Alik cooed.

"What did he do?"

"Why do you believe he's done something?" Alik countered.

"Dove isn't acting herself. She won't go near anyone and is isolating herself. Even from Iggy." Jeb growled. He wasn't playing games.

"Who is Iggy?"

"He's part of the flock. It doesn't matter. What did he do? Or say? She isn't the same."

"He just let her know that they were made for each other."

"And how the fuck did he do that?" Jeb was losing all patience.

"How would I know?"

"Ask him!"

"I'll see what I can do." Alik reasoned before hanging up.

As he did so, the door to the hotel opened.

"Alik." Kirill greeted, before sitting down on the closest bed.

"Kirill….. I need to ask you something…"

**XxxxxXXxXXXXXXXxxx**

_**Moe: **__**please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Moe: **__**Hellllllllllllo reader… I think this is getting intense. SO let's keep going!**_

_**Angel: **__** About time!**_

_**Max: **__**yeah!**_

_**Moe: **__** Do the thing, already -.-**_

_**Angel: **__** Moe does not own maximum ride or the characters, only the ones she created! Let's get going!**_

_**xXXXxXXxxxxX**_

**(JEB'S P.O.V)**

I had, in the past, done some very, seemingly, cruel things to the flock of bird-kid experiments. But this time, I was finding it hard to live with myself. But once more, it was for their own good. Everything I do is for their own good, even if it hurts them in the long run. Most of the time I focused on saving Max. She was the leader and the strongest…. But this time…. I had done my most regretted thing towards Iggy.

When Alik first recame into contact with me, I already knew he would eventually make his way here to find his offspring. And the more Iggy got closer to her, the harder I knew it would be on the flock once she was ripped away from him. SO what choice did I have? Really, what else could I have done? Nothing… I had to do it.

Hanging around the flock this long had opened up small weaknesses I soon learned about.

Max hides her shampoo in her room so no one else will use it. Dylan keeps a photo of Max hidden under his pillow…. As does Fang. And it the exact same picture. Nudge steals Angel's dolls to dress them up whenever Angel leaves the house. Every Thursday, Angel throws away one item belonging to someone in the flock. Gasman dumpster dives. And Iggy has something very little…. But it was exactly what I need in order to start my plan to save the flock…. Iggy has a very special box of cereal that no one else eats because no one else likes it…..

Very simple. Very little. And when I noticed Iggy eats it every morning…. I decided the best idea would be to alter it… only very slightly. Just a little bit of steroids. Reformed Steroids. Steroids that only focus on the aggression. Anger he would not be able to control. Maybe it would push away the other bird children, but they would forgive him in the end. They were with him for too long to give up. And maybe they would even blame Dove. Though, if not, Iggy's violence would most likely push her away. Push her so far that she'd be okay going back to Russia…..

**(DOVE P.O.V) (A FEW DAYS AFTER ALIK'S VISIT)**

"Dove!" A sweet voice called for her from downstairs. Max's mom.

I didn't respond, but I did manage to get off my bed, and make my way downstairs. Everyone in the house waited for me as I reached the bottom. I felt suddenly defensive and nervous..

"Um…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Dove, Dear." Max' mom said nicely. "We know things have been very stressful on all of us in the family-"

Family. I smiled at the thought of being included.

"-And we decided it would be a nice idea to take you all out for a big dinner!" She finished, her face beaming.

Her happiness was intoxicating. I nodded my head, my mood actually improving by just listening and being around her. Max was so lucky.

"Sounds nice." I answered, breaking out into a real smile for the first time in a week.

xXXxxxxxXxxXXX

I looked at myself in the reflection of a widow. My hair, once brushed and styled, now was tangled from the wind. I regret flying.

"Here they come." Angel said, as a car pulled up in front of us. Both Doctors and Ella got out.

"Let's eat!" Gasman yelled, high fiving Iggy.

"Agreed! Time for chow." Iggy yelled back.

"Boys." Nudge muttered to me, making me giggle.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I've asked some friends to join us." Jeb said off-handedly before hurrying us into the door. But I didn't miss the apologetic look he shot to me.

'No….' I thought, starting to feel like I was crying inside.

**XXxxxxxXxxxXXXx**

**(KIRILL'S P.O.V)**

I hated waiting. It seemed like forever. But finally a crowd walked in, Alik stood up, signaling to me that this is who we have be waiting on.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long." The man known as Jeb greeted somberly.

"Not at all." Alik lied.

I ignored the rest of their conversation as my eyes rested on the one I'd really been waiting on.

"Dove." I greeted, standing up.

Her eyes looked scared and her movements timid….. Good. I pulled out the seat from next to me.

"Sit." I demanded.

Her eyes looked over to one of the other guest within her group, but did as she was told.

"You look well tonight, but you should have cleaned up better. You should look your best at all times when you are around your husband." I said quietly to her.

"You're not my husband." Her words showed some confidence behind them.

"Do not think I will not punish you in front of these people." I growled.

She said nothing more and turned her attention to the menu.

"And what will you be having, ma'am?" The waiter asked, directing his question to Dove.

"She will have a salad." I answered before she could. Her eyes glanced over to me, but she only nodded to the guy.

"You want a salad?" A tall, strawberry blonde boy asked her.

"Uh… Yeah…. I'm not all that hungry."

"Are you one of those girls that don't like to eat in front of their boyfriends?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"Boyfriend?" I growled.

"I wouldn't be, even if I had a boyfriend." Dove said quickly. I nodded to her in approval, instantly feeling my anger lower.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The Blonde boy yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Iggy…." Dove pleaded. My anger rose up again.

"You weren't saying I'm not your boyfriend in the park last week!" He snapped, before spinning around and running out of the restaurant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, reaching to grab her, but she was fast. She dodged my hand and glared at me.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" She screamed, before racing out after that boy.

"I'll kill him." I growled, standing up and slamming my fist on the table.

"Alik." Jeb warned.

"Kirill…. Maybe we should go…" Alik pleaded, touching my arm.

"He's dead." I yelled.

"Another time, my friend." He urged before leading me outside.

"If I find him-" I informed.

"I know…. Soon… not now, but very soon. I promise. She is ours, Comrade."

**xXXXXxXxxXxXXXXXXxx**

_**Moe: **__**WOW!**_

_**Max: **__**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Moe: **__** So I was just lying in bed, and I decide to check on my story and BAM. There is a new comment. This comment was from SpookyRemotes and I honestly want to cry from happiness. I've been feeling down in the dumps with the lack of comments and this comment made me so happy that I jumped out of bed and decided to write a new chapter!**_

_**Max: **__**How inspiring**_

_**Moe: **__** Are you being sarcastic?**_

_**Nudge: **__**Get to the story already! It's bed time! Moe does not own Maximum Ride or the original characters. Please enjoy!**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxXx**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

I looked and looked and looked. But my eyes started to water over and ruin my vision.

"Iggy!" I called for the millionth time. The tears in my eyes could be heard in my voice.

I had been searching for him for so long that my wings were becoming weak and I was starting to lose my voice. I hadn't even thought of what I would do when I finally found him, if I did, or even if he would listen.

"Iggy, Please!" I cried.

My wings gave out, and I fell from the 20 story height I had been flying at. I honestly didn't even try to stop myself. I was so tired, defeated, and broken. I was stronger than normal humans, but from being this high up, I would still die. I gave up so much that I chose to just close my eyes and let it happen. But I never felt the pain of the ground.

"You idiot." A familiar voice growled in my ear.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"I didn't find him." I whispered.

"So you try to kill yourself!" Max's angered voice forced my eyes open.

I only got a glimpse of her mad face before she dropped me out of her hands. She hadn't completely landed when she did so. Her feet were still at least a foot off the ground.

"Ow." I muttered, standing myself up.

"Yeah, ow. Could you imagine what you would be saying if I had let you keep falling?" Max folded her arms over her chest.

"Not ow. She'd be dead!" I turned around to see the rest of the flock walking up to us.

"Is he gone?" I asked, looking around fearfully.

"Yes, unless you found him." Dylan answered.

"She's talking about Kirill." Fang replied.

"Oh yes, lets discuss that part. Angel and Gas, cover your ears a moment." Max waited till they did as they were told. "What the actual fuck! Mind telling us what the fucking hell happened back there? What set off World War Three?"

I looked down at my feet. Now was the time to confess. Now or never. If I lied to them now, I could never tell them the truth. They wouldn't trust me.

But if I told the truth…. What consequences would follow? What am I more afraid of? Losing the trust of my new found family… or the wrath of Kirill? I had seen his anger, but I didn't really know what he was capable of. What possible other powers could he have? He was obviously very strong. But was there more the fear?

"Dove?"

I looked up at my flock and cleared my throat.

**XxxxxXXxXxxXX**

**(IGGY'S )**

I had to get away to be alone for a while. And the last place they would find me would be the most obvious. In my room.

I was so confused. I tried calming down, but nothing helped. My anger was terrifying and taking control of my body. My mind was fuzzy. All I could see my rage. Pure hate. I tried eating some of my cereal, but things only seemed to get worse. I felt out of control.

A horrifying and wonderful thought came to my head. A great idea that I knew would finally take this madness away.

There was only one place they would be. The only hotel in the city. And I knew exactly how to get there.

**XxxxxXxxXXXXx**

**(3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V)**

The three humans stood around the car, waiting for the bird children to come back. All of them. And in one piece.

"I cannot believe you, Jeb." Valencia Martinez said. "How could you let someone so toxic be so close to us?"

"I knew Dove was bad from the start." Ella commented.

"Not Dove. I am talking about those two foreign brutes!"

"He is Dove's father." Jeb defended halfheartedly.

"Maybe in the biological sense, but not in the way he should be." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And besides, as a father, how could he allow that bully around his daughter?"

"I'm sure he wasn't aware…." Jeb lied.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Valencia growled, opening the car door. "Let's just go home. We can wait for them there. No use sitting in the dark."

The other two agreed and got in. The drive home was very awkward and quiet. Ella honestly had never heard her mom this mad. And even she could tell that Jeb had been lying.

When they finally got home, Ella was the first to get out. Leaving the other two in the car together. She quickly directed herself upstairs, aiming to wait for Max in their shared bedroom. But a noise from down the hall distracted her.

She walked slowly, ending up in front of Iggy's door. She knocked lightly, but when no answer came, she opened it.

"Iggy?" She called.

She saw said-boy pacing his room, his now trashed room.

"What is it, Ella?" He growled.

"Everyone is worried about you." She said softly, reaching her arm out to touch him.

He stopped at her words and looked up. He allowed her hand to touch his shoulder and his face softened.

"Even you?" He asked.

"Um, Yes." She answered, blushing bright red.

"Oh?" He turned to face her, setting his hand lightly on her cheek. "How worried were you?"

"I… I was very worried." Her face relaxed at his touch.

Iggy leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her unexpecting lips.

Ella thought she was going to faint.

"Iggy." She whispered.

"Make sure you tell Dove about this." His voice returning to anger, and before Ella could respond, he jump out the window into the night.

**XxxxXXXxxxXXX**

_**Moe: **__**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Max: **__**More reviews equals faster chapters!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Moe: **__**Let's do this thing!**_

_**Max: **__**She is experiencing high motivation right now :)**_

_**Nudge: **__**Moe owns nothing! Not Max, Not Iggy, No me, Not Fang, Not-**_

_**Angel: **__**Shush! We are getting a move on! Moe does not own maximum ride or any of its characters.**_

_**XXXxxXxxXxxx**_

**(KIRILL'S P.O.V)**

I knew Alik was pretty pissed at me for dinner, but he just didn't understand. He's way too willing to share. That's not me at all. I need space from him and his lecturing. I now stood out on the front balcony to our hotel room.

The stars were out. This was my prefect time of day. Night. Dark like me and usually just as cold. But this weird state in America was unusually warm. I longed for the chill of my homeland. But first I had to take care of my business here.

Lost in thought, I didn't have time to react before a hand reached from above me, grabbing onto my shirt and throwing me roughly out into the night air. I land hard on the parking lot below. It didn't hurt, but I will admit I was taken by surprise. I stood up and shook the rumble off myself, my body had made quite the indention on the pavement.

"Hey, Kill-Bill."

I looked up, finally meeting the eyes of my surprise attacker. It was the blond one.

"I did not expect the chance to kill you to appear so quickly." I growled.

"You can try, but I doubt you will succeed." He shot back, taking off from the roof and hovering over it. "Enough talk, let's take this to the sky."

I walked over to a supporting column, elongating my finger nails into sharp talons and piercing them into the beam. I then lifted myself up, climbing up the side of the building and pulling my body up onto the roof.

The boy watched curiously. I didn't return my nails back to their original length.

"How do you expect me to fly without wings?"

**xxXXXxxxxXX**

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

We got home quite a bit after night had fallen. It was a silent fly home since Dove was still very upset and blaming herself.

We didn't talk about what she had told us at the park. None of us could really fully understand, I suppose. Well… except me. But only slightly. The whole thing about someone being built for you. I understand that part. We all understood about almost being killed. Not drowned necessarily. But still.

Everyone went straight to their rooms, no one bothered to tell my mom or Jeb anything. And when they saw our faces, they didn't really try to ask.

"Night." Fang said, closing his door.

"Night." I muttered back, though I was sure he didn't hear me.

I opened my door to, surprisingly, find the light on. I thought Ella would already be asleep.

Instead my 'sister' was sitting on her bed, writing vigorously into a journal that she kept. I sat on my bed, across from hers, and waited for her to finish.

Finally she closed the book, stuffing it back under her pillow.

"Oh my gosh, Max. You are not going to believe my night!" She giggled like a little girl.

"What's up?" I asked causally, not really interested.

"I got to kiss him, and it was really fast, but it was soft and sweet and romantic. I felt like my heart was going to burst! I was a little sad about what he said at first, but then I realized he said it so that she would know that he's mine and we are together and she can just hit the road back to her glacier!" She smiled, out of breath.

"Um…. What?" I took off my shoes and socks, still not really that interested in her story.

"Oh, Max. It was just amazing. Iggy kissed me and-"

"Are we talking about a dream?" I watched her weird excitedness, kinda weirded out myself. "Did I wake you up, or something?"

"No, Silly!" She laughed, slapping my leg lightly. "Iggy doesn't want to be with Dove anymore. He told me that after our kiss."

"And… When was this?" She was freaky happy and it was super creepy.

"Tonight! After mom, Jeb, and I came home. I heard a noise and it was Iggy, in his room-"

"Wait, Iggy is here!" I jumped up, but she grabbed my arm.

"Well not now, but he was! And we kissed. That's the point at the moment, Max. Stay with me."

"That's not the point right now! The point is that Iggy was here!" I yelled, trying to get it into her head.

"Uh, why can't you just be happy for me right now?" She scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously, Max. It's like you don't even care about my happiness right now. Do you prefer him with Dove? Why would she be better for him than me?" This time she jumped up. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you being selfish!" I growled, the shock of my words making her sit down again.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She cried. "You are being so hurtful!"

"And you are being dumb! It doesn't matter what you think, Iggy doesn't wanna be with you. And even if he did and you really love him like you say you do, then you would understand that what is important right now is finding him! And bringing him back here safe!" I pulled my shoes on once more and raced out the door to Fang and Dylan's room.

**xxXXxxxxxXXXX**

**(3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V)**

"How do you expect me to fly without wings?" Kirill asked, watching Iggy's reaction.

"What are you, a penguin?" Iggy joked, his wings beating to keep him at a steady height.

"I am no bird." Kirill growled.

"What do you want with Dove then?" Iggy growled back.

"She was built for me and I built for her."

"Why would a bird mutant be with a hamster mutant?"

"You can joke now, One They Call Iggy, but shortly you won't even be able to speak."

"You are all bark, no bite." Iggy challenged.

Kirill flexed his shoulders and tore away the remainder of his shirt, revealing black stripes stretching across his rib cage. When he looked up to Iggy again, he bared his teeth, showing the now sharpened ivory. Even his eyes were different, or maybe Iggy didn't notice before, but they were slanted straight down.

"What are you?" Iggy asked, trying to hide his horror and surprise.

"3% Panthera tigris"

**XxxxXXxxXXXXx**

_**Moe: **__**Fight scene in the next chapter!**_

_**Angel: **__**Please review! It makes us so very very happy. We love our reviewer(s)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Moe: **__**And we start! Fight! Fight! Fight!**_

_**Nudge: **__**I'm nervous!**_

_**Max: **__**You're not even fighting!**_

_**Nudge: **__**-Shrugs- So what?**_

_**Moe: **__** I own nothing! I do not own Maximum Ride what so ever!**_

_**xxxXXXxXXxxxxxX**_

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

Our footsteps stomped down the stairs on our way to the front door. The entire flock had been getting ready to retire for the night before I burst into each of their rooms, revealing the new information to them. I have never see those kids get ready so fast. I left Dove alone, not wanting to get her worked up again.

"Wait!" Jeb held his hands out, blocking the front door.

"We need to go!" I growled, stopping and almost getting ran over.

"No." He said calmly, motioning to the couch.

None of us moved. I only continued to glare.

"I have some very important information for you." He sighed.

With a groaned, we all moved to the couch as he requested. He sat as well, sighing again. He rubbed his temples before finally looking up at us.

"This is about Dove." Angel stated, not asked.

"Yes." Jeb nodded.

"Are you going to talk? Because we actually have something we need to do!" I snapped.

"Max… Alright." Another sigh. "Dove is the reason Iggy can see. You know that, all of you. But what you don't know is the effect it's taking on Dove."

"It's making her eyes turn green." I sneered.

"Hmm? Well, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"No." Angel whispered softly.

"It's killing her." Jeb said quietly.

"But-"I started.

"And him." Jeb finished

**xXXXxxxXXxXXxxxX**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

What Kirill said wasn't any English I'd ever heard before, but it wasn't hard to tell what he said.

"Why would the scientist build a Tiger for a Bird?" I asked.

"Not just any bird." He answered, taking a step towards me. "Since you are about to die, I might as well fill you in."

"The bad guys never win when they say their plan out loud."

"Enough of your jokes." He growled. "It's time to die!"

He didn't wait for me to respond, instead he charged directly at me. I easily avoided him, fighting a few feet higher into the air. But he was fast. Fast enough to grab onto my ankle, slamming me down onto the roof.

I saw darkness outline my vision. I felt dizzy, but I rolled over, jumping back up onto my feet. The dizziness increased, but I ignored it. Kirill was already attacking again. His giant hammer of a hand aimed itself at my face, I only managed to dodge by a mere second. I saw my chance, I brought my hand down onto his throat.

He coughed, backing up, but shaking it off. If anything, I only made him madder.

"You will die!" He growled.

He flung his leg out, it connected with my hip, throwing me off the roof and out into the night air. My wings caught me just as I was about to make contact with the ground.

I calculated my next plan quickly while I was out of his reach. However, to my surprise, Kirill took a running jump off the roof top. He jumped farther than I normal human would be able to manage, and his clawed hand reached out, grabbing harshly onto my ankle once more. The new weight made me falter in height, almost pulling me to the ground.

I killed at his hand with my other foot, trying to get him off of me.

Then…. Everything went black.

My vision was gone. I had been away from Dove too long.

But my sudden lack of vision actually became an advantage. I had been blind for a great majority of my life. I was used to it. I had never fought while being able to see. Now all my senses heightened and I could feel myself become more confident in my ability.

I ceased my kicking, and instead reached down, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him up. He was heavy, but I managed to pull him up to my waist.

"Go to hell, Kitty." I whispered darkly.

I brought my fist down onto his head. Once. Twice. Three times. All landing on different parts. His nose, his cheek, his eye. Then I shot up into the air. Still holding onto him. I continued up until I felt the air becoming thin and cold.

And I simply…. Let go.

_**Moe: **__**Sorry for the short chapter! I have something big coming up, I promise.**_

_**Max: **__**She means… She is considering the end being near.**_

_**Nudge: **__**Please review!**_


	20. The Final Chapter

_**Moe: **__**I would like to thank everyone who review. You are literally the only reason I have faith in this story. But I have decided that this is a perfect time to end this. Please enjoy this final chapter of my story. And do not stop reviewing, please!**_

_**Angel:**__** Moe does not own Maximum Ride or its characters.**_

**xXxxxXxXXXxxx**

**(DOVE'S P.O.V)**

I sat on my bed, staring at my hands. Not really able to move. I felt empty. Completely dead inside. I was numb. I wish I could feel some type of pain, but there was nothing. I was too tired to move, but not tired enough to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to do anything.

I heard running around outside my door and loud talking. I looked in the direction, deciding whether or not I should check. Curiosity got the better of me and I stood up, walking to the door and exiting into the hall. Everything was quiet here, but I heard more noise downstairs.

I peeked around the corner of the stairs, seeing the flock on the steps. Jeb was arguing with Max.

As they all descended, I followed quietly. I sat on the stairs, just out of view of the living area. I glanced between the bars, seeing as they all sat down.

There was a lot of talk about me coming from Jeb.

I listened as he revealed the secret to them.

"Dying?" Max screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Please be calm." Jeb reasoned.

"What do you mean be calm? People in my family are dying and you tell me to calm down!" She was fuming mad. Her face was turning red.

"There is nothing we can do." Jeb answered quietly.

Angel stole a look to where I was, giving me a knowing look. I put my finger to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded swiftly, turning her attention back to the fight.

"How do we stop this?" Dylan asked, standing up and placing a calming hand on Max's shoulder. She shook it off angrily.

"We can't!" Jeb snapped, annoyed. "Don't be taking this out on me. I didn't create her."

"But you helped." Nudge pointed out.

"I don't want Iggy to die. Of course I don't." Max said sadly. "But I also do not want Dove to die. She is growing on me."

"How can we stop this?" Dylan asked again, mostly to himself.

"What if we kept them apart?" Fang said from the shadows of the corner.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Jeb threw his hands up in frustration.

"And… How exactly did you try?" Max narrowed her eyes at him.

"…" Jeb looked horrified at what he had just revealed.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch?" Max made a move to tackle him, but Dylan restrained her.

"Max, I didn't-"

"You brought that monster here to America, didn't you?" She screamed, kicking out her feet trying to escape her armed prison. "What else have you done? Tell me!"

"It was only to get them apart. To make Iggy okay and all of you okay. I wanted her leaving to be easier on everyone." Jeb explained, looking apologetic.

"Tell me right now, you piece of shit!" Max made to attack him again, but Dylan held on strong.

"I gave Iggy steroids that increased his anger….." Jeb looked down defeated.

Max went completely red. If this had been a cartoon, smoke would be shooting out of her ears. She struggled hard against her restraints.

"Little help here." Dylan grunted.

Fangs intervened, grabbing Max's legs. She looked like a pissed off snake, wiggling around. The boys headed for the back door, holding on tight.

"I'll kill you!" Max yelled.

I stood up from the steps, having seen enough, and turned to race back to my room. I threw open my window, it faced the front of the house. I jumped out into the night.

I knew where Iggy had gone.

**XxxxxxXXXxXxxxX**

**(3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V)**

Alik flinched at the commotion outside. He knew this would happen. He ignored it. It was, after all, his fault.

'What kind of father allows someone so abusive near his only child?' He thought, scolding himself.

He really only wanted to get Dove back. No matter what. But he now knew that the price was too high. He had considered sending Kirill back to Russia, and dealing with things himself. However it had been far too late for that. If he even brought it up, there was no doubt that Kirill would kill him.

"What have I done?" He asked himself out loud.

At that moment, he came to a decision. It was the coward's way out. He could admit to himself that he was indeed a coward.

If after what happens outside ends in Kirill surviving, Alik would take his own life. Knowingly leaving Dove to deal with this beast by herself.

'I could at least try to take Kirill down with me. If I fail, he will kill me and I will regardless get what I wish.' He mentally planned out.

This would, at least, be less cowardly.

With his choice made, Alik sat on one of the hotel beds, holding a pistol in his hand aiming it at the door. If it opened, he would shoot that creature. Shoot until the gun was empty.

**XxxxXXXXXXXXXXx**

**(IGGY'S P.O.V)**

I may have killed someone before, and eraser perhaps, but this was different. Erasers weren't people.

'Neither was he.' My subconscious whispered.

And honestly, that was true.

I watched the mangled body lay on the black top. His body was at odd, unnatural angles. Blood pooled around the body. There was no way he was still alive. His chest did not rise and fall. His fingers were twitching, but Iggy knew that that sometimes happened after death because of the nerves or something.

"Is he dead?" A small voice called, making me jerk my head up, still defensive.

Dove stood a few feet away, she had a calm expression on her face but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes.

'She thinks I'm a monster.'

"Yes." I answered.

Tears filled her eyes. Suddenly she was running, I caught her in my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck, holding on for dear life.

"I love you, Iggy." She cried.

Holding this crying girl, I felt something amazing. All the anger I had felt building up for some time just suddenly melted away. It was as though the world had been lifted from my shoulders and cool water had rushed over my body calming me into peace.

"I love you, Dove." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She said. And then my arms were empty.

Dove was no longer there. Instead I held a small, white bird in my hands. A Dove. It cooed softly before flying away. I felt a weird sensation wash over me. Like a big change.

"Wha-"

"Iggy!" A group of voices called. My flock came running towards me with Jeb walking behind.

Many arms gripped me in hugs. And there were tears. Lots of tears. Maybe even some from me.

"Iggy," Jeb hesitated. "Where is Alik?"

I looked down at the dead mutant, then back to the hotel.

"I think in their room." I answered.

"Thank you."

We all paused our reunion, watching in interest as Jeb took the steps to the top floor. He stood in front of a door for a while before entering.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

We held our ears, in shock and at the loud sound.

After a hesitation, one more BANG rang out.

"Jeb?" Max called, throwing out her wings and going up to the third floor.

The flock followed. I went to throw my wings out…. Nothing happened.

I tried several more times, starting to worry.

"What… What's happening?" I growled.

"Iggy…" Angel called from the top story. "They are both dead…."

"I…. I can't fly." I yelled back, just as the rest of the flock exited the room.

"What do you mean, you can't fly?" Max asked, her saddened face turning serious.

They all flew down to me, checking me over.

"Dylan, call my mom." Max demanded, rubbing her hand over my shoulder blades were my wings would be.

**(TWO HOURS LATER. AT THE VET CLINIC)**

"Um…." Max's mom came out from her office into the waiting room where we all stood up.

"What's happened?" I asked, nervously.

"It seems… Iggy… You're a human."

"How-"Max started.

"Dove….." I said, quietly.

"What?" Everyone looked at me.

"Dove… She turned into a Dove…."

"Wait…. Are you saying… She took the animal DNA out of you and put her human DNA in you?" Dylan asked.

"I think so…"

Everyone looked amongst each other. We all were so confused.

"Listen, kids, it's been a long night. Let's go home. We have to be at the police station early tomorrow." Max's mom said, ushering us out of the clinic and locking up.

As I stepped outside, I noticed something white on the side walk next to the car. A Dove. It cooed softly before flying away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END!**


End file.
